


your altar, your holy wine, and your bent knees

by evecstasy



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Kim Wooseok, Case Fic, Codenames, Drama, Kim Wooseok is a Criminal, Lee Jinhyuk is a Detective, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Police Procedural, Unresolved Emotional Tension, i dont even know what im writing, wooseok is basically a regular selina kyle
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evecstasy/pseuds/evecstasy
Summary: ada massa yang menekannya lebih keras lagi ke tembok—hebatnya, itu massa yang sangat familiar.“lama nggak ketemu,” jinhyuk tersenyum miris, “wooshin.”atau: kim wooseok, codename: ivory.atau: mantan kekasihnya.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 251





	1. forget prayer, this is where we stand

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i can't even begin to write coherent author notes... the commissioner of this work had originally asked me to write a cop!fic based on steal my heart (2013), but i decided to take an extreme swerve an turn this into something of my own. imagine brooklyn nine-nine, but located in seoul instead, with batman criminals, doing crimes like in ocean's eleven? if that even makes sense... lmao. so, as seen with many of my work, i begin this one with an apology. sorry!

hong kong. 9th. 2023.

“kode?”

“hijau. mmh.” suara pria mengerang.

hijau, artinya aman. hijau, artinya belum ada tanda-tanda presensi. hijau, artinya ia masih bisa menikmati refleksi dirinya sendiri dalam kukungan tuksedo armani sambil merayu selir-selir pejabat dengan segelas brandy di bar minum demi kepentingan peran—tapi sepertinya rekan undercover-nya itu membawa permainan ini kelewat tidak senonoh.

“sejeong,” desis jinhyuk, menyesap gelas koktail keduanya dalam diam.

“sori,” wanita itu berbisik ke pengeras suara. pria yang sama mengaduh ketika kim sejeong mencubitnya keras-keras (di paha? bisep?). dengan teknologi komunikasi departemen mereka yang mutakhir, jinhyuk bahkan bisa mendengar ketak-ketuk hak stiletto rekannya, melipir menuju sudut ballroom yang lebih sepi. “ugh. kayaknya aku salah pilih gaun.”

“kamu selalu bilang begitu setiap kita ada kerjaan begini.”

“coba ngomong sama cermin.”

“jangan iri begitu,” jinhyuk tertawa pelan, berkedip sebelah mata kepada seorang wanita yang berjalan melewatinya dengan sorot apresiatif. ia menumpukan siku di atas meja bar, berbalik menumpu pipinya yang disandarkan pada kepalan tangan. mengamini sejeong: mungkin dia memang ada bakat jadi playboy kalau bukan karena KNPA mempromosikannya sebagai detektif dua tahun yang lalu. itu juga bisa jadi alasan mengapa ia dan sejeong lah yang diberangkatkan ke hong kong untuk mengurus kasus ini. kalau berbicara tentang private gala kelas internasional, jika dibandingkan dengan jajaran detektif lainnya, jelas hanya mereka berdua yang punya tampang paling cocok untuk menyelinap dan berenang di lautan pesta penuh artis. “bukan salahku kalau ternyata persona playboy ini lebih manjur daripada punyamu. kode?”

“hijau,” jawab sejeong tidak sabaran. “menurutmu bambino betulan akan muncul?”

“baru juga sejam, sejeong.”

“sumpah, ya, kalau ternyata kita dibohongi,” gertak wanita itu pelan, kerasa bahwa dia sudah mulai pegal, “aku datangi yang namanya seungyoun-seungyoun itu. sekarang juga. mana sudi aku terbang jauh-jauh ke hong kong cuma untuk berdiri berjam-jam pakai sepatu hak sepuluh senti dan pulang dengan tangan kosong. pakai acara digrepe orang mabuk, pula.”

jinhyuk tersenyum kecut. ingatannya secara otomatis memutar reka ulang hiruk-pikuk kantor departemen manakala informan terpercaya mereka membeberkan kabar burung tentang rencana pencurian berlian yang diekshibisikan di gala event perusahaan perhiasan terbesar di hong kong.

hanya ada satu nama yang muncul ke permukaan apabila kita berbicara tentang pencurian berlian: choi byungchan, codename bambino, yang enam bulan lalu berhasil kabur dari penjara dan jejaknya menghilang begitu saja seperti florets bunga yang tertiup angin ke selatan. sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa bambino merupakan salah satu dari jajaran buronan yang paling diinginkan oleh KNPA—selain karena dia selalu berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara, pergerakannya juga selalu tidak bisa ditebak. sekali waktu departemennya mendatangkan analis yang dicap paling kredibel untuk memodelkan pergerakan sang pencuri, bambino berhasil mengecoh mereka dan kabur dengan lukisan bernilai ratusan juta dolar usd. aksi kriminalnya memang tidak pernah memakan korban jiwa, tapi dampak serta kerugian yang dihasilkannya? pernah mengguncang grafik ekonomi skala nasional, yang membuat pihak kepolisian merasa terejek karenanya.

maka terang saja, ketika kabar ini sampai ke kepala departemen, surat kerja untuk memberangkatkan jinhyuk dan sejeong ke hong kong turun dalam sekelebat mata. _cari tahu apakah bambino terlibat dalam pencurian ini,_ katanya, maka di sinilah jinhyuk dan sejeong berada. 

bahasa resminya: _undercover_. 

bahasa rumahannya: patroli.

“muncul nggak muncul, pencuriannya tetap harus dihentikan,” jinhyuk melirik arloji di pergelangannya. “sembilan limabelas. _eyes up_ , sejeong, tirainya bakalan terbuka sebentar lagi.” dan di balik tirai tersebut ialah berliannya.

“aku tahu,” jawab sejeong, “oh, ini dia.”

sebersamaan dengan itu, lampu _ballroom_ meredup seketika. jinhyuk mengikuti kemana arah mata orang-orang memandang dan mendapati lampu sorot menerangi tirai beludru yang membelah secara simetris, memamerkan kotak kaca yang di dalamnya tersemat berlian paling gigantis yang pernah dilihat jinhyuk seumur hidupnya. seandainya ia paham satu-dua hal mengenai berlian, mungkin ia juga akan ikut bertepuk tangan seperti halnya semua orang di dalam _ballroom_ itu bersorak dan bersiul penuh apresiasi. tapi sayangnya, di matanya, berlian itu hanya terlihat seperti berlian pada umumnya. meskipun entah apa fisika optis yang bekerja sehingga potongan karbon itu dapat menangkap seluruh cahaya yang ada di dalam ruangan, menjadikannya tidak hanya berkilau, tetapi juga punya iluminasi warna. dan mungkin, jinhyuk akan memberikan aplausnya untuk itu.

ialah kelabunya, yang kemudian menemukan distraksi sempurna sehingga berlian itu tidak lagi menjadi fokus utamanya. 

kepalanya menghadap ke arah kiri. atensinya terpaku kepada lautan tuksedo hitam, di antaranya satu-dua gaun _tulle_ , yang sibuk berpindah dari satu titik ke titik lainnya dan memadati lantai _ballroom._ tapi tepatnya bukan lusinan wanita itu yang membuat jinhyuk menoleh, ataupun kandelier yang kembali menyala untuk mengamini telah hadirnya berlian tersebut.

jinhyuk melihat sesosok pria dengan tuksedo merah marun dan mata cokelatnya yang paling lembut di sana. bayangannya hanya sekelebat bermanuver di antara pengunjung demi pengunjung, tapi senyum dan tatapan itu jelas ditujukan kepada jinhyuk ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya lewat bahu dan bergerak menjauhi ruangan—seolah memancingnya.

kalau level kecanggihan alat komunikasi mereka bisa membuat jinhyuk mendengar suara sepatu hak sejeong, maka tidak heran apabila sejeong juga bisa mendengarnya menelan ludah.

“jinhyuk?” sang rekan bertanya, terdengar tidak yakin.

“sebentar,” bisik jinhyuk, beranjak dari duduknya, “cuma sebent—”

yang terjadi setelah itu seutuh dan sepenuhnya katastropik.

gemuruh yang sangat kencang. jendela kaca yang membentang setinggi lima meter itu pecah berkeping-keping ditabrak masuk sebuah helikopter, yang membuat seluruh manusia di dalamnya berlarian acak seperti apabila seseorang memutus barisan semut. ada tangga tali yang dilempar dari dalam helikopter bersamaan dengan sosok seorang pemuda yang bergelayutan, penampilannya sama rapi dengan seluruh tamu yang ada di dalam sana; seperti tengah memperkenalkan diri sebagai tamu tak diundang. di telinganya, sejeong meneriakkan serentetan kode yang meminta bala bantuan, mengkonfirmasi presensi sang bambino, dan juga di antaranya: makian untuk menyadarkan jinhyuk dari lamunannya.

“JINHYUK!” teriak sejeong, tepat ketika kotak kaca yang memuat berlian tersebut sukses dibombardir, tepat ketika sosok bertuksedo merah marun itu akhirnya melarikan diri. 

jinhyuk mengejarnya.

_come catch me if you can._

_come catch me if you can._

ia mendobrak pintu balkon dengan siku dan kakinya. suara baling-baling helikopter terdengar jauh lebih memekakkan di luar, menabuh gendang telinganya dan bermain dengan fokusnya. jinhyuk menolehkan kepalanya frantik, mencari presensi yang memancingnya kemari, sebelum seseorang memelintir dasinya dan menggebraknya ke bidang tembok bata yang dipasangi tanaman rambat. spontanitas itu membuatnya mengerang. ada massa yang menekannya lebih keras lagi ke tembok—hebatnya, itu massa yang sangat familiar.

“ _miss me_?”

timbre suara itu selembut satin.

“lama nggak ketemu,” jinhyuk tersenyum miris, “ _wooshin_.”

atau: kim wooseok, _codename_ : ivory.

atau: mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

“enampuluh orang tamu luka-luka,”

selembar kertas digebrak ke meja.

“kerugian total sebesar DUA MILYAR USD,”

selembar kertas digebrak lagi, kali ini lebih keras. jinhyuk mendelik di tempatnya terduduk bersama sejeong, menghadap kapten kantor departemen mereka.

“dan alih-alih menangkap bambino seperti yang tertera pada objektif, kalian malah membiarkannya _kabur_ dengan berlian yang, sekali lagi, JELAS merupakan objektif kalian,” sang kapten mencondongkan badannya dengan lengan bertopang pada meja, nyaris merenggut lembaran berita acara yang digebraknya satu-satu tadi. dia memicing kepada pasangan detektif yang semakin dibuat ciut di hadapannya, “sekarang aku ingin dengar kronologinya dari kalian berdua—karena, jujur, kalau kalian bukan detektif terbaik yang kupunya di departemen ini, kalian sudah kubiarkan terdampar di hongkong sejak seminggu yang lalu.”

sejeong yang membuka mulutnya pertama kali. untuk perfeksionis macam dia, cercaan bertubi-tubi itu jelas bikin telinganya gatal bukan kepalang. tapi jinhyuk tidak akan membiarkannya bercerita tentang intervensi yang membuat mereka kecolongan.

“bambino bekerja sama dengan—”

“tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, kapten,” jinhyuk mendahului sejeong membocorkan kebenaran (dan kelalaiannya) di TKP, yang membuat wanita itu melotot marah kepadanya. “bambino sengaja membuat kami berpisah. sistem _earcom_ kami diretas, sehingga yang terjadi adalah miskomunikasi besar-besaran baik secara interpersonal maupun intrapersonal. sekali lagi, kapten, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat—pencurian ini telah direncanakan dan seluruh distraksi itu di luar antisipasi tim _undercover_ kami.”

mati-matian jinhyuk berusaha untuk tidak menyebutkan satu nama. sejeong, yang mulai memahami motif di balik pemilihan kata-kata tersebut, air wajahnya mencair, dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengamini penjabaran jinhyuk.

“ini pencurian berkomplot,” lanjut sejeong, perawakannya lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya, “tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa bambino di- _backup_ nama-nama besar. kami berhasil mencocokkan beberapa wajah yang tertangkap kamera _surveillance_ dengan database yang ada, dan mayoritas punya koneksi dengannya di masa lampau.”

“ _elaborate_.”

sejeong membuka map hitam di pangkuannya.

“ _prodigy_ ,” sejeong menaruh selembar kertas berisi profil seorang pemuda—kim minkyu, codename: _prodigy_ . di umurnya yang ke-20, dia bisa membuka segala macam pintu dan brankas dengan tangan bersih, tanpa alat bantu, dan tanpa kekerasan. meskipun tidak ada pintu maupun brankas yang dibobol kemarin, tapi klip video yang menunjukkan helikopter di TKP itu jelas punya nilai piksel yang cocok dengan fitur wajah kim minkyu. sejeong melampirkan _frame_ video itu di balik profilnya, ditempel dengan selotip bening, kemudian melingkari bagian foto yang dicurigai adalah presensi sang _prodigy_ itu sendiri dengan spidol merah.

“ _velvet_ ,” lee sejin, codename: _velvet_. “tidak terlibat di lapangan, tapi algoritma yang dipakai untuk meretas sistem komunikasi kami—laporan terakhir dari departemen IT mengonfirmasi bahwa hanya velvet satu-satunya yang menggunakan algoritma itu,” lanjut sejeong, menaruh lembar profil sang pemuda di meja kaptennya. di lembar selanjutnya, ia terlihat ragu-ragu.

jinhyuk melemparnya lirikan penuh arti.

“terakhir,” sejeong memulai dengan hati-hati, meskipun ia tahu betul keadaan yang sebenarnya. tahu bahwa jinhyuk memutusnya duluan jauh sebelum sistem komunikasi mereka resmi diretas velvet. “tidak ada kepastian terkait sejauh apa keterlibatannya dalam pencurian ini, tapi kami menerima laporan dari berbagai pihak yang melihat sosoknya selama acara berlangsung.”

“ _dia_?”

sejeong mendekap map itu erat sebelum menyerahkan lembar terakhir.

“kim wooseok,” nama itu pilu di telinga jinhyuk, “ _iv_ _ory_.”

 _offense._ perfeksi yang menakutkan. distraksi yang sempurna. penipu ulung, dan—satu-satunya yang berani melakukan aksi seduksi, tapi juga satu-satunya yang terkenal membawa senjata. jinhyuk punya segudang kamus untuk mendeskripsikan pesona yang satu ini.

(utamanya karena dia juga pernah menjadi objek tipuannya.)

ada gumam yang terdengar dari sang kapten setelah beberapa saat mengeksaminasi kolom deskripsi kejadian di bawah foto buronan itu. “tidak ada kontak langsung dengan massa?”

“nihil.”

“tidak satupun dari kalian berdua yang melihatnya?”

jinhyuk menggeleng kuat. sejeong, mau tidak mau, menirunya. 

sang kapten bergantian memandang kedua detektifnya dan lembar profil di genggamannya dengan penuh kalkulasi. di akhir, dia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan meletakkan kertas itu di atas dua kertas lainnya. “ _well_. kalau benar ivory terlibat dalam kasus ini, harusnya kita bersyukur pencurian itu tidak menelan korban jiwa,” simpulnya demikian, seraya mendudukkan dirinya di ujung meja. “mengingat tendensinya untuk jadi barbar—enam puluh korban luka-luka jadi terdengar relatif lebih sedikit daripada biasanya. meskipun rasanya janggal mengingat dia biasanya bekerja sendirian.”

“tapi riwayat pencuriannya selama dua tahun terakhir memang tidak pernah berpola,” jawab jinhyuk, tanpa kehilangan sedetikpun jeda dari silabel terakhir yang dilisankan kaptennya. bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti pergerakan sang ivory sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu—secara formal maupun sebagai mantan kekasihnya. itu cerita untuk lain waktu, tapi ketahuilah bahwa tidak cuma sekali dia mencari cara untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya sendiri dalam kasus-kasus yang melibatkan ivory, semata agar mereka dipertemukan kembali. bukannya _desperate_ atau apa, tapi dia butuh _closure_ yang layak. mudah bagi jinhyuk untuk membongkar semua memori tentang pemuda itu, termasuk apa-apa saja yang dicurinya selama ini. dengan jarinya, ia menghitung. “sepatu kaca rubi _the judy garland museum_. pahatan saliera di vienna. caravaggio dari oratori san lorenzo. tidak heran kalau dia mulai menambahkan berlian ke dalam daftar curiannya.”

“orang gila,” jawaban kaptennya hanya sebatas dengusan. untuk seorang profesional pun, tendensi untuk _julid_ itu akan muncul sewaktu-waktu. “apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan barang-barang itu?”

tapi itu juga pertanyaan yang jawabannya belum pernah ditemukan.

“yah, terlepas dari itu semua, bambino masih dalam pelarian. aku akan mengirim tim pelacak untuk ivory, tapi aku ingin kalian paham betul objektif kalian. satu _lagi_ kesalahan fatal yang seperti ini terulang, kalian tahu apa konsekuensinya,” sang kapten menemukan komposurnya kembali, membuat jinhyuk dan sejeong kembali sigap dalam posisi mereka. “ _dismissed_.”

sejeong membereskan kertas-kertas laporan itu ke dalam map-nya kembali, dan mereka pergi keluar tanpa komando apa-apa lagi. 

“kamu beruntung, tahu,” lirik wanita itu sebal, menghembuskan napas frustrasi. untungnya, ruangan kaptennya itu kedap dari suara di luar. “kalau dia sampai tahu alasan kita kehilangan bambino adalah gara-gara kamu nggak bisa berbirokrasi dengan benda di selangkanganmu itu, kamu sudah dikuliti dan jadi bahan sate satu kantor malam ini, tahu. hei, mau kemana?”

“ngerokok. mau ikut?”

“aha,” yang lebih pendek tergelak ringan, meski kelimpungan mengimbangi langkah kolega laki-lakinya. mereka berimpit-impit di dalam lift yang bergerak turun, penuh dengan pekerja belakang meja yang hendak mengambil makan siang mereka di kafetaria lantai satu—atau bahkan pergi makan siang di luar. “aku jadi ingat larik ini: _you’re smoking five days a week, don’t you say i’m why you can’t breathe_.”

“ada yang aneh,” ujar jinhyuk, mengabaikan guyonan temannya. “ini pertama kalinya dia bikin kontak langsung denganku dalam dua tahun terakhir.”

mereka keluar di dentingan lift pertama.

“duh,” sejeong memutar bola matanya. “memang itu tujuannya, bodoh. bambino tahu sejarah kalian berdua. dia sengaja berkomplot dan mengirim ivory ke sana untuk membuatmu terdistraksi supaya dia bisa lolos dengan berliannya. matematika klasik,” sang gadis menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri dengan gestur mengejek. begitu pintu utama gedung terjegrak membuka, hiruk-pikuk lalu lintas pada _lunch time rush_ menyambut mereka seperti fanfare kerajaan. “lagipula, kamu mau berharap apa lagi darinya? dia buronan, jinhyuk, orang-orang kayak mereka mana mau diajak _settle down_. mending kamu kencani tuh guru tk yang tinggal di depan unit kamu. kayaknya sudah dari lama kesengsem.”

“nggak berharap apa-apa,” ketus jinhyuk, menyelipkan sebatang rokok di antara belah bibirnya. pemantik api itu dilempar kepada sejeong sementara dia menyandarkan diri di atas kap mobil. “cuma merasakan motif yang berbeda aja dari biasanya. takutnya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. ingat waktu aku harus mengejarnya sampai ke san franscisco?”

“wells fargo, empat bulan yang lalu?”

“dia bahkan nggak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali,” memori itu lepas bersama lingkaran-lingkaran asap rokok yang ia hembuskan. selain memori, yang lepas juga pikiran-pikiran toksik yang mengendap di kepala. makanya, buatnya yang punya tendensi menumpuk persoalan selama bekerja, merokok merupakan eskapade yang jenius. “aneh aja kalau sekarang dia sampai berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya.”

sejeong mendengus. “itu karena kamu berharap dia menunjukkan _batang_ nya yang lain, kali.”

“haha. lucu banget, sejeong.”

hal menarik lainnya dari merokok adalah bahwa sebanyak apapun lintingan tembakau yang digerogoti jinhyuk dalam satu hari, sampai saat ini, cuma ada satu orang yang berani untuk menampar rokok itu lepas dari mulutnya _dan_ menginjaknya sampai mati di atas tanah. dalam satu-dua hal, rasanya kangen diperlakukan dengan keji seperti itu. padahal mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa dia butuh rokok untuk menyokong pekerjaannya. dan kewarasannya. sayangnya, orang itu sudah mati dua tahun yang lalu dan muncul kembali sebagai seorang pencuri kelas kakap. dan kalau seseorang bertanya kepada jinhyuk _bukankah keduanya sama saja_ , jinhyuk akan dengan senang hati menjawab bahwa _mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda_. 

tapi entah kenapa, rasanya tetap sama.

“siapa tahu dia kangen denganmu?” kali ini, giliran jinhyuk yang mendengus. sejeong melemparnya pandangan aneh. “kenapa?”

jinhyuk mendelik. “kontradiktif banget sama apa yang kamu bilang sebelumnya.”

“memangnya aku bilang apa?”

“kamu bilang dia buronan.”

puntung rokok yang tinggal setengah jari itu diinjak ke tanah. jinhyuk melirik arloji di pergelangannya. cuma setengah jam lagi sampai waktu istirahat berakhir.

“aku cuma bilang dia buronan,” kata sejeong, “bukannya nggak punya perasaan.”

ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan satu batang rokok lagi.

* * *

(seoul. 6th. 2018.

pertama kali jinhyuk melihat sosoknya, ia masih seorang bocah berseragam biru tua dengan lencana di dada kanan dan emblem KNPA di bisep kiri. rupanya, lulus dari akademi kepolisian dengan predikat terbaik seangkatan tidak membuat jinhyuk terhindar dari probabilitas jadi kacung di tahun pertamanya mengenakan seragam. itu tahun yang sibuk bagi semua orang di distrik tempatnya bertugas—selain karena angka kriminalitas di areanya meningkat secara eksponensial, juga karena kasus korupsi yang membuat departemennya kehilangan sejumlah tenaga kerja yang kompeten. jinhyuk termasuk salah satu opsir yang harus berkali-kali lembur demi mengisi _shift_ yang bolong-bolong ini. rasanya jelas seperti mau mati, tapi perkara ini juga bukan main mengangkat reputasi dan kredibilitasnya di mata para petinggi kepolisian. mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya bisa dengan cepat memanjat tangga perangkat dalam kurun waktu beberapa belas bulan saja.

park hyatt seoul terbakar untuk yang kedua kalinya di tahun itu. bedanya adalah, sekelompok orang akhirnya berhasil membobol brankas dan kabur dengan uang senilai triliunan won, meretas sistem sensor pendeteksi kebakaran, dan berakhir dengan pihak hotel terlambat memanggil bantuan pemadam. visualisasi nyala api yang menjilat habis separuh gedung kaca itu masih tergambar jelas di memorinya. palang pembatas kuning-hitam yang mengelilingi TKP, mobil pemadam dan selang-selang raksasanya, serta pengunjung hotel yang harus dimobilisasinya menuju titik evakuasi—protes demi protes disuarakan sepanjang perjalanan. mereka jelas minta ganti rugi. ini semua juga masih terbayang jelas di memorinya.

cuma satu yang belum juga mulai bermobilisasi, malah terdiam mengabaikan otoritasnya. pemuda itu mengamati inferno di hadapannya seperti sekuens pertunjukan, begitu terkesima sampai-sampai jinhyuk harus datang untuk menegurnya secara personal.

“permisi, tuan, anda tidak boleh berada di sini.”

adalah sepasang mata rusa yang balik menatapnya ofensif, “aku punya izin.”

“boleh kulihat?” balas jinhyuk, skeptis.

cuma segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa nantinya intermezzo pasif itu akan tergelincir menjadi percakapan yang larut hingga hari berganti bersama secangkir kopi dan sepiring pai kentang setelah shift-nya berakhir. kim wooseok memperkenalkan diri sebagai _wooshin, intern jurnalis di the ruby bulletin._ pemuda itu menghadiahinya senyuman paling manis di kali pertama jinhyuk berkelakar tentang profesinya dan mencuri hatinya saat itu juga. cuma segelintir juga orang yang tahu bahwa nantinya, kala subuh datang menggantikan malam dan pucuk pepohonan tinggi sudah terjerat oleh selarik tipis sinar matahari, jinhyuk akan terbangun di ranjang apartemennya dengan pemuda yang sama masih tertidur di pelukannya—dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, rasanya semudah itu untuk membenamkan wajahnya di ubun-ubun si pemuda dan terlelap sampai jelang tengah hari. 

yang tidak diketahui segelintir orang itu adalah semudah itu pula kim wooseok kabur dengan merenggut kepingan memorinya yang paling berharga.

jinhyuk, sejujurnya, termasuk segelintir yang tidak tahu.)

* * *

ada seseorang di dalam apartemennya.

perubahan-perubahan itu membuat jinhyuk tercenung di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan masih bertengger di saklar lampu. pasalnya, dia tidak ingat pernah membereskan bantal-bantal di lekukan tangan sofanya pagi ini. KNPA memang selalu punya caranya sendiri dalam membuatnya sakit kepala, tapi dia bukannya seteler itu sampai tidak bisa menyadari bahwa anyelir di dalam vas bunganya tidak lagi merunduk lesu ataupun berwarna putih. justru, lavender ungu di meja kopinya itu balik menatap jinhyuk dengan cara yang hampir-hampir menantang—pun aroma sekelilingnya yang menguarkan wangi lemon dari pengharum ruangan yang tidak pernah dibelinya—dan jinhyuk, mau tidak mau, menyelipkan genggamannya ke gagang pistol di pinggulnya.

perlahan, ia mulai mengendap. sebisa mungkin bersembunyi di setiap bidang yang cukup besar. pintu demi pintu dibukanya dengan kaki seperti prosedur _stakeout_ pada umumnya—ia hapal di luar kepala, tapi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menerapkannya di rumah sendiri. tidak ada siapapun di dapur dan ruang tengah kecuali fakta bahwa seseorang telah mengisi kulkasnya dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan. ia mengeksaminasi karton berisi selusin telur dan butiran tomat ceri dengan kerutan di kening makin dalam setiap detiknya. kabar baiknya, siapapun oknum di balik semua ini, dia tidak menyentuh persediaan bir dan vodkanya.

kabar buruknya, jinhyuk bisa mendengar samar-samar suara _shower_ menyala dari dalam kamar mandi.

sepelan mungkin, dia menutup pintu kulkas dan berjongkok hingga figurnya hilang di balik meja _pantry._ panik? nggak juga. hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. dikeluarkannya ponsel dari dalam saku mantelnya seraya ia mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada partner kerjanya.

**You**  
_kalau aku mati malam ini_ _  
_ _tolong bayar semua hutangku dan siramin tanaman parsleyku tiap hari_

balasannya datang dalam sekejap mata.

**Sejeong (Det.)** **  
** _ganggu kencanku sekali lagi dan kamu bakal mati betulan, jinhyuk._

_baiklah_ , itu di luar dugaannya. jinhyuk mengantongi ponselnya lagi, bangkit, dan menggenggam pistolnya dengan dua tangan kali ini.

anehnya, isi kamarnya terlihat baik-baik saja. ia sempat mengecek uang yang disimpannya di dalam laci rahasia di sudut lemari baju dan mendapati jumlahnya tidak berkurang sepeser pun. seluruh barang elektroniknya masih utuh dan tidak ada cacat pada surat-surat berharganya. paling anehnya lagi, siapapun orang di balik kamar mandi itu paham bagaimana cara menyalakan pemanas air di apartemennya dan tahu di mana jinhyuk menaruh handuk cadangan di dalam lemarinya. rasanya seolah-olah dia mengenali seluruh sudut apartemen ini seperti dia pernah menempatinya... dan jinhyuk tidak menyukai fakta ini. kemungkinannya terlalu kecil.

beberapa saat kemudian, _shower_ dimatikan. jinhyuk menahan napasnya. ia bersandar tepat di samping pintu kamar mandi dengan pistol siaga di salah satu sisi kepalanya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi supaya ia dapat menodong pistol tersebut kepada yang bersangkutan dan segera mengirimnya pergi dari apartemen. mungkin sedikit berterima kasih atas perubahan yang dilakukannya kepada ruang tamu dan kulkasnya, tapi— _still._ ada cara yang jauh lebih mulia daripada masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menggunakan kamar mandinya tanpa izin, kan?

jinhyuk menghitung satu sampai tiga, kemudian berpivot dan mendobrak pintu tersebut.

“polisi!” serunya, pistol ditodong tepat di hadapan dengan dua tangan.

jujur, dia amat menyesal melakukan hal itu.

uap panas kian lama memudar bersama udara dingin dari luar kamar mandi. yang disaksikan jinhyuk dengan mata sendiri adalah profil belakang seorang pemuda yang tengah menjangkau handuk dari gantungan di dinding. tidak butuh jadi orang jenius untuk tahu siapa pemilik seluruh lekuk dan liuk yang, jujur, semisal saja dia bukan seseorang yang telah ditempa secara jiwa dan raga dan juga _nafsu_ , mungkin akan sukses membuat grafik libidonya naik secara eksponensial. untungnya, jinhyuk bukan orang yang secetek itu.

(mungkin. sedikit.)

“untuk ukuran seorang polisi,” ia bisa melihat senyum itu meliuk seduktif atas pindaian mata yang diterimanya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, “keamanan apartemenmu jelek banget.”

“detektif,” dia mengoreksi.

“sama aja.”

jinhyuk menghela napas frustrasi, menjatuhkan todongannya ke sisi badan. ia memijat dahinya frustrasi dengan sebelah telapak tangan, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. aspirin sekalipun tidak akan bisa meredakan pusing yang timbul akibat kehadiran sosok di hadapannya. di apartemennya. sekarang. dalam keadaan hampir telanjang.

“kamu ngapain, wooseok,” hela napas jinhyuk berat. dia berpegangan pada rangka pintu, menatap pemuda yang tengah melingkarkan handuk di tubuhnya itu dengan dahi mengkerut.

“menurutmu ngapain? jelas-jelas aku habis numpang mandi.”

jinhyuk berdecak. “jangan sok manis begitu, kamu paham apa maksudku.”

dia tidak sedang bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan kim wooseok di depan wastafelnya dengan botol-botol skincare itu. dia bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan kim wooseok di _sini_ , bersamanya. setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya menghilang dari radar, setelah secara spesifik mengepak seluruh barangnya dari apartemen jinhyuk untuk kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa kabar sekeping pun... _it messed with his whole self-worth_. tahu sesuatu? butuh keberanian lebih untuk berbohong pada jajaran atasannya—bahwa alasan opsir terbaik mereka harus ambil cuti di saat angka kriminalitas mereka sedang tinggi-tingginya adalah semata karena dia baru saja mengalami putus cinta yang buruk.

dan berpikir bahwa _wooshin_ adalah alasan _nya_ memutuskan untuk jadi detektif...

“ingat gian-luca?” suara itu memutus rentetan lamunan jinhyuk, membawanya kembali pada realita. wooseok dilihatnya tengah menepuk-nepukkan produk skincare ke seluruh wajahnya. “kautahu. tinggi, pirang, punya geraham emas... keturunan mafia italia. oh, dia bebas sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu setelah kamu menangkapnya? aku nggak semestinya bilang ini ke kamu, tapi hitung-hitung kompensasi karena sudah membiarkanku pinjam kamar mandimu, dia bilang dia butuh bantuanku untuk—”

persetan dengan siapapun gian-luca ini. 

“—marijuana… mmm. _mmh_ …”

jinhyuk tidak membiarkan wooseok menyelesaikan cerita itu. dia bergerak secara autopilot, berdiri menaungi wooseok, menarik tubuh sang pemuda, dan merunduk untuk mengulum bibirnya lama-lama. dia pikir ciuman itu akan terasa canggung, mengingat sudah terhitung berapa lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini, tapi mencium wooseok rasanya selalu sama—mencekat napas dan mencelos jantung, namun pada saat bersamaan mengisinya dengan adrenalin; seperti berdiri di atas permadani yang mendadak ditarik dari bawah kakinya. apalagi setelah wooseok meretaliasi dengan melingkarkan lengan di lehernya, matanya terpejam erat menikmati bibir yang mulai turun ke leher dan bahu telanjangnya. jemari wooseok naik merambati kepala jinhyuk saat ia menggiling kulit yang sensitif di lehernya dengan lidah, lihai mengacak dan menarik-narik rambutnya dengan cara yang paling membuat jinhyuk merasa dia masih diinginkan.

wooseok merapatkan tubuhnya erat pada jinhyuk, gestur minta digendong—yang akan dengan senang hati dilakukannya seandainya pemuda itu tidak mengerang kesakitan ketika jinhyuk melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, hendak mengangkatnya.

ciuman itu akhirnya lepas. jinhyuk membuka matanya.

“kenapa?”

“nggak apa-apa,” jawab wooseok, sambil menciumnya lagi, “hei, lihat aku—”

erangan itu lagi. jinhyuk melepas ciuman mereka dan menyadari bahwa ada darah merembes dari pinggang kiri wooseok. disibaknya jubah mandi itu dari tubuh si pemuda, yang kemudian membuat jinhyuk menahan napas melihat luka sayat yang dijahit asal-asalan di baliknya, melintang secara diagonal sampai ke bidang punggungnya… demi _perawan maria_. bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya?

ia menatap wooseok tepat di mata. “woos—” 

“aku _nggak apa-apa_ ,” gertak wooseok dari balik giginya, menyambar jubah mandi dari tangan jinhyuk dan mengikatnya kembali. ia bergelayut manja pada jinhyuk, lantas bersuara dengan amat mengundang, “sekarang bisakah kita kembali ke yang tadi?”

“wooseok,” jinhyuk menjauhkan pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan di bahunya, menjangkarnya agar berhenti bergerak. “ _apa_ tepatnya yang habis kamu lakukan?”

wooseok memutar bola matanya. 

“gian-luca,” ia menghela napas pasrah, tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat melarikan diri dari konversasi ini. “serius kamu nggak ingat? dia punya dendam kesumat padamu, tahu? pria itu minta bantuanku untuk ikut dalam skenario transaksi dagangnya yang selanjutnya. kubilang saja tidak karena aku memang nggak tertarik, tapi dia memaksa, terus algojonya menyerangku... sisanya kamu tahu, dan aku di sini,” lanjut wooseok malas-malas. jinhyuk ditatapnya bosan, tetapi tidak ada indikasi bahwa ia mengarang cerita di balik mata itu.

“mereka menyerangmu karena kamu _menolak_ permintaan dia?”

senyum pemuda itu simpul, bertengger di bibirnya yang cantik. 

“oh, bukan. dia juga mencoba memegang bokongku, jadi kupatahkan saja hidungnya.”

 _tuhan_.

jinhyuk menghembuskan napas panjang, frustasi. tipikal _ivory_ dan tendensinya untuk menggunakan kekerasan yang berlebihan. terkadang, reaksi yang diberikannya bahkan tidak sebanding dengan aksi yang diterimanya—kapabilitas seseorang untuk bisa main hakim sendiri sekaligus jadi juri dan algojo inilah yang membuatnya dilabeli sangat berbahaya. jujur, ada banyak aspek dari rekam jejak wooseok yang tidak bisa diterima jinhyuk secara moral, tapi toh dia tidak bisa bilang dia tidak bersyukur wooseok memutuskan untuk mematahkan hidung pria yang berusaha melecehkan anggota tubuhnya _yang satu itu_. 

“kita harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap lukamu itu,” kata jinhyuk pada akhirnya, mendorong wooseok seraya dia berbalik badan dan menjauh, mengingat-ingat dimana dia meletakkan kotak p3k di apartemennya terakhir kali. dia belum pernah menjahit luka lagi, sejak. sejak... entahlah. tapi dia jelas bisa melakukannya jauh lebih baik daripada wooseok. luka jahit di pinggangnya itu terlihat mengenaskan banget. cuma butuh sekali pandang saja untuk tahu kalau wooseok tidak terbiasa mengurus lukanya sendiri—atau mungkin itu juga karena dia jarang sekali terluka. “tapi janji kamu harus pergi setelah aku membetulkan jahitan lukamu, oke?”

wooseok menahan tangannya sebelum dia bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

“aku—aku... butuh bantuanmu,” mulainya dengan serius, kendati jinhyuk dapat mendengar sedikit keraguan dalam intonasi bicaranya. “kamu harus membiarkan aku tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara waktu ini, jinhyuk.”

matanya terbelalak. “aku harus _apa_?”

“dengar— _dengar dulu_ ,” kali ini, giliran wooseok yang menahan jinhyuk agar dia tidak merosot jatuh ke lantai. “aku sedang dikejar, oke? gian-luca nggak main-main ketika dia bilang dia ingin aku terlibat dalam rencananya kali ini. plus, aku mematahkan hidungnya, ingat?” lanjut wooseok lagi, meringis samar. “aku pasti berada di urutan pertama dalam daftar orang yang paling ingin dikulitinya saat ini. intinya—intinya, aku harus bersembunyi. untuk sementara waktu. setidaknya sampai transaksinya berakhir dan kawanannya meninggalkan distrik ini—hei, kamu bahkan bisa menggagalkan rencananya dan menangkapnya basah di markasnya. yang kutahu, dia menyimpan seluruh dagangan narkobanya di sana—aku bisa membantumu.”

jinhyuk menelan ludah. ada sepercik ketakutan yang murni tercermin di kedua mata wooseok yang membuatnya ingin percaya bahwa pemuda itu betul-betul sedang dalam kesulitan, tapi lagi-lagi—apa jaminannya kesempatan ini tidak akan berakhir seperti yang kemarin? _wooshin_ benar-benar sempat menghancurkannya. menggerogoti kewarasannya dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya _dimana salahku, wooshin. apa yang kurang dariku_. pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bak cakar yang menghantui tengkuknya dan membuatnya terjaga sampai pagi.

(tapi itu sebelum seorang _ivory_ menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan jinhyuk selang beberapa bulan kemudian. itu wajah yang sama dengan yang biasa menghalangi matahari paginya—wajah yang sama dengan yang menciumnya sampai jumpa tiap ia berangkat kerja.

brengsek, ya, betulan. there’s no use of crying over people of _his_ kind.)

“kamu tahu seberapa kelewatannya permintaanmu ini, kan,” lirihnya.

“aku tahu,” jawab wooseok pelan, renggutannya pada lengan jinhyuk melemah.

“beri tahu aku _satu_ saja alasan kenapa aku harus bilang iya padamu.”

pemuda itu merapatkan bibir. 

“nggak ada,” kali ini, jemarinya melepaskan diri dari jinhyuk. seolah pasrah. paham bahwa jinhyuk masih belum bisa memaafkannya—dan mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan belas kasih yang seemas itu. “kamu nggak punya keharusan untuk bilang iya padaku. kalau kamu betul-betul ingin aku pergi, aku bakal pergi sekarang juga,” lanjut wooseok lagi. 

tapi apalah kodrat manusia jika mereka tidak melompat ke lubang kesalahan yang sama berkali-kali. jinhyuk melirik ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa darah dari luka wooseok sudah setengah jalan membentuk aliran sungai di lantai kamar mandinya. bagaimana pemuda itu tetap bisa memasang wajah _lempeng_ dalam kondisi berdarah-darah begini memang di luar nalarnya, tapi tidak butuh jadi orang pintar untuk tahu bahwa wooseok tidak akan selamat di luar sana dengan luka yang dijahit asal-asalan seperti itu. bisa-bisa pendarahannya tidak berhenti dan, lebih buruknya lagi, infeksi. dan pikirmu orang seperti jinhyuk tega membiarkan wooseok luntang-lantung dikeroyok kawanan mafia yang ingin balas dendam atas hidung bos mereka?

(meskipun, tidak dapat dipungkiri, rasanya tetap seperti ada zat mahakuasa di atas sana yang melemparkan telur mentah ke wajahnya sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan berkata, _kamu mau closure, kan? nih, ambil, hadiah dariku_.)

“baiklah,” kata jinhyuk. 

wooseok mengerjap, jelas terkejut. “serius?”

buru-buru ia menambahkan, “cuma sampai lukamu membaik, oke? habis itu kamu harus pergi,” telunjuknya diacungkan pada wooseok penuh penekanan. ia menuding pada luka wooseok, “sekarang duduk dan _jangan_ coba-coba keluar dari kamar mandi karena aku yang akan mengulitimu sendiri kalau darahmu sampai mengotori karpetku,” gertak jinhyuk seraya iya melangkah keluar kamar mandi untuk mencari perkakas medisnya. “oh, dan. buka jubahmu.”

tawa wooseok yang bergema dari dalam kamar mandi sukses membuat jinhyuk mematung dan berhenti mencari untuk beberapa sesaat. 

“dengan senang hati,” jawab wooseok menghumori, nadanya seduktif.

bohong kalau jinhyuk bilang dia tidak kangen dengan suara itu. 

* * *

(“sudah ada yang pernah bilang belum, sih, kamu paling cakep kalau lagi ketawa?”

itu cuma suatu minggu sore dimana jinhyuk akhirnya dapat menikmati cuti sehariannya setelah susah payah menukar _shift_ -nya dengan opsir daniel (yang menukar _shift_ -nya dengan opsir hangyul yang menukar _shift_ -nya dengan opsir yuvin yang menukar _shift_ -nya dengan opsir jaehwan yang rela bekerja _double-shift_ daripada harus ikut acara perjodohan orangtuanya). tapi itu juga jenis sore yang paling disukainya belakangan ini—hangat dan jingga dan beraroma seperti aspal yang tersiram air, kalau itu bahkan mungkin. 

“jadi ini, ya, rahasia sukses berkarir sebagai polisi di usia mudamu?” balas wooshin jenaka, bola matanya berputar. “karena kamu merangkak ke atas pakai mulut gombalmu itu?”

beberapa bulan terakhir, seakan pertemuan mereka di TKP kebakaran itu menjadi awal mula dari mereka yang mulai sering merencanakan pergi kencan. _midnight show_ di bioskop lokal. tempat barbeque grill yang jauh dari pusat kota. fakta bahwa wooshin tidak suka diajak pergi ke ruang publik yang ramai jadi menyenangkan untuk jinhyuk sebab itu berarti dia tidak keberatan dengan agenda kencan di dalam rumah saja—pesan-antar pizza dan sewa film untuk semalam, mungkin. jinhyuk tidak pernah bertanya mengapa. preferensi ini wajar mengingat bahwa mereka punya profesi yang sama-sama rentan terhadap eksposur publik dan interaksi sosial seharian. 

pukul tiga kurang limabelas, sore itu. jinhyuk terbangun lagi dengan wooshin masih dalam keadaan tertidur di atasnya, telanjang, setelah ‘sesi pagi’ paling _mind-blowing_ yang bisa bikin bintang porno sekalipun turun daun; tahu bahwa wooshin paling suka dikerasi saat tubuhnya sedang sensitif-sensitifnya di pagi hari. mereka sudah berbaring selama satu jam lebih sejak pacarnya itu jadi ikut terbangun karena dia bisa merasakan suara perut jinhyuk yang kosong menggelitik perutnya balik. ada pukulan yang mendarat di dadanya gemas sewaktu jinhyuk bilang bahwa, berbeda dengan wooshin, perutnya belum _diisi_ apa-apa sejak pagi.

“koreksi,” jinhyuk mengangkat telunjuknya loyo, sebelum kembali menyisiri rambut wooshin yang masih berbaring di atas dadanya. “mulut gombal _dan_ wajah gantengku.”

“mmhm,” timpal wooshin malas, “objek cuci mata favoritnya tante-tante, ya, kamu?”

“yep. fetish seragam itu betulan ada, tahu.”

“aku tahu,” wooshin mengangkat wajah. dagunya bertopang di atas kepalan tangan sementara bibirnya menggurat senyum timpang. “kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu ingin melihatku pakai atasan seragammu saja dan nggak pakai apa-apa lagi dari perut ke bawah, kan?”

jinhyuk tertawa. disibaknya rambut yang menutupi dahi wooseok sebelum ia mendaratkan kecupan pelan di sana, lagi-lagi teringat bahwa dia belum makan sama sekali. 

“aku lapar,” katanya, seperti laporan. “mau pergi makan ke luar? ada restoran yang baru buka di pusat kota. kudengar mereka punya ceker pedes juga,” pancingnya, terkekeh.

di luar ekspektasinya, wooshin ternyata tidak menjawab.

“aku masih capek,” jawabnya pelan, tanpa melihat ke arah jinhyuk sama sekali. “bisakah kita tinggal di rumah saja dan pesan masakan thailand?”

jinhyuk berkedip.

“baiklah,” dia bergumam setelah beberapa saat.

jemarinya kembali menemukan helai-helai rambut si pemuda, sambil ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang _wooshin_ mampu menolak tawaran makan ceker darinya.)

* * *

ada sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan alumunium foil yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya. jinhyuk memandang benda itu sesaat sebelum ia mengangkat wajah dan menuding dengan bolpennya. 

“apa ini?” 

“roti lapis tuna,” jawab han seungwoo—sersannya. “makan,” lanjutnya, seraya kembali ke belakang mejanya seolah-olah dia tidak baru saja membiarkan sebungkus roti tergeletak di meja.

jinhyuk memicingkan matanya. “terus kau makan apa?”

“tadi? bekal dari istriku,” pria itu tersenyum simpul, bangku rodanya berputar santai. “makan aja, detektif. roti lapis itu kelebihan satu dari makan siangnya anak-anak tadi. mereka lupa kalau woojin sedang kebagian bertugas di kejaksaan wilayah minggu ini.”

“asik, rejeki,” kelakar jinhyuk, sambil meraih bungkusan di depannya lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. berhubung dia memang belum makan siang karena telat sarapan.

“jadi,” mulai sersannya lagi, “dengar-dengar ada yang sudah punya pacar lagi, nih.”

mendengar ini, jinhyuk bersumpah ada sejumput tuna yang tertelan tanpa dikunyah dan nyangkut di pangkal kerongkongannya. dia menjangkau untuk sebotol air sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri untuk membuat makanan itu turun, tahu bahwa acara tersedaknya ini bikin dia jadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

“ _sori_?” semburnya, terperanjat.

alis atasannya itu naik. “kamu nggak sadar sedang jadi gosip hangat di sini?”

“gosip ha—”

“banyak yang bilang gelagatmu belakangan ini mirip orang yang sudah punya pacar, detektif,” ujar seungwoo. dari caranya tersenyum menelisik ekspresi jinhyuk, dia kelihatannya sangat menikmati pembicaraan ini. pria itu bertopang dagu di atas kepalan tangannya. “baiklah, _spill_. apakah ini guru tk yang tinggal di seberang unit apartemenmu? atau ada orang lain yang belum pernah kamu ceritakan yang _ingin_ kamu ceritakan padaku sekarang?”

“wow, oke, pertama-tama,” jinhyuk mengerjap cepat, kedua telapak tangannya diangkat setinggi telinga untuk mencegah seungwoo berbicara lebih lanjut. “aku nggak pernah cerita tentang siapapun ke _siapapun_ di sini, darimana kalian tahu tentang itu semua? kedua—gelagat punya pacar yang kayak gimana, sih? jelas-jelas aku biasa aja,” ketusnya panjang lebar. ia menggigit ke roti lapisnya lagi dengan penuh emosi—ingatkan dia untuk menggeplak kepala jaehwan nanti.

sersannya itu hanya menggurat senyum tipis.

“apa?” gertak jinhyuk.

“detektif,” ia memulai lagi dengan tenang, kontras dengan nada bicara jinhyuk yang terdengar seperti dia sedang kebakaran jenggot. “sadar atau tidak, tapi selama beberapa hari ini kamu selalu datang telat dan pulang lebih awal, tahu?”

jinhyuk berhenti mengunyah.

(dia mungkin tidak bisa mendebat yang ini.)

dia mungkin tidak sadar, tapi dia tahu itulah yang dilakukannya semenjak wooseok tinggal dengannya lagi untuk sementara waktu ini, dan... rasanya tidak jujur saja kalau jinhyuk bilang dia tidak menikmati keberadaan pemuda itu di apartemennya. dia memang harus ikhlas tidur di sofa depan untuk sementara waktu sementara wooseok menempati seluruh kasurnya, ya, tapi selain itu tidak masalah. dia jadi menemukan alasan lagi untuk memasak— _bukan_ karena dia ingin bersikap sok domestik dengan wooseok, tapi supaya luka pemuda itu lekas sembuh dan cepat pergi. seringkali, jinhyuk juga bisa mendengar suara televisi masih menyala dari depan pintu apartemen (kalau _shift_ -nya usai malam hari) atau mendapati wooseok tengah bersenandung dalam kamar mandi (kalau _shift_ -nya usai pagi hari), dan, seberapapun ini akan terdengar _menye_ di telinga orang—jinhyuk merindukan hal-hal kecil ini dari woosh... wooseok.

heh. _ck_.

ia menelan roti lapis terakhirnya dengan perasaan gamang.

“well?” tanya seungwoo, tidak sabar.

pembungkus alumunium itu digulung jadi bola dan dilempar ke tempat sampah terdekat. “memangnya salah kalau aku sedang capek dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat di rumah?” tanyanya, defensif.

“baiklah, kamu masih denial, ya,” seungwoo tertawa. mati-matian jinhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing dengan predikat yang satu itu— _denial_. “nggak masalah, sih, mau kamu punya pacar juga. asal kerjaanmu beres tiap hari saja. ngomong-omong, sejeong mana?” 

“diminta kapten joohyun bantu-bantu membereskan kasus berlian di hong kong kemarin,” jawab jinhyuk lesu, iseng bermain dengan ctekan bolpennya. dia bakal dengan senang hati membantu sejeong di hong kong saat ini juga kalau bukan karena sang _kapten joohyun_ sendiri yang membebastugaskan jinhyuk dan mengurungnya dalam kantor untuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang sudah menumpuk dari bulan lalu. _ganjaran atas kelalaianmu_ , kutip sejeong demikian. dia jadi teringat sesuatu. “hei, kenapa kita nggak pernah bergosip tentang sejeong dan pacarnya? jelas-jelas dia yang paling sering pergi kencan di antara kita semua.”

seungwoo memandang jinhyuk heran. “detektif sejeong nggak punya pacar.”

“nggak mungkin,” gumam jinhyuk lambat, mengingat kembali ke malam dimana ia pertama kali menemukan wooseok di apartemennya. _terus waktu itu apa, dong, kalau bukan kencan?_

“bilang saja kamu sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan kita, kan?” kata seungwoo lagi. jinhyuk sudah setengah jalan menuju menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja kalau bukan karena pria di seberangnya itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi bercandaannya dan lantas memutar layar monitornya kepada jinhyuk untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu. “omong-omong, kamu harus tahu kalau kriminal favoritmu lolos lagi. ingat keturunan italia dan antek-anteknya yang kamu jebloskan ke penjara dua tahun lalu?”

“gian-luca, _yep_ ,” jinhyuk menghela napas, “aku sudah dengar.”

“dengar dari mana? aku saja baru terima kabarnya barusan,” seungwoo memicingkan mata.

“dari...” mendadak, langit-langit ruangan jadi terlihat lebih menarik daripada harus memandang seungwoo selagi jinhyuk mengarang jawaban di otaknya—sebab nggak mungkin dia bilang, _oh, mantan pacarku yang kebetulan adalah kriminal yang paling kalian inginkan bilang padaku dua minggu yang lalu. btw, dia sedang bersembunyi di apartemenku, tapi toh kalian tidak akan pernah tahu, kan_? jinhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. “... _uhhhh_.”

“kuasumsikan unit operasional yang bertugas untuk melacak gian-luca juga sudah mengabarimu, ya,” tukas seungwoo cepat. dia entah sedang berpura-pura bodoh atau betul-betul percaya kalau jinhyuk tidak akan pernah berbohong kepadanya. dalam kondisi apapun. _well_. “kapten joohyun membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk nggak menaruhmu di lapangan, menurutku. kita mana tahu juga apa yang tengah direncanakan gian-luca untuk balas dendam padamu, kan?” lanjutnya, mengedikkan bahu.

padahal itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dibesar-besarkan sampai ke titik dimana perlu ada balas dendam—menangkap gian-luca tiga tahun yang lalu, maksudnya. perangkapnya sangat sederhana: menyelundupkan intel ke dalam lingkaran perdagangannya dan membiarkan sang bandar berpikir bahwa acara transaksinya berjalan dengan lancar malam itu. tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk menyerbu masuk ke dalam dan menggagalkan seluruh transaksinya. ada pemberontakan dan usaha untuk kabur, jelas, tapi toh gian-luca akhirnya paham juga kalau mereka sudah dikepung massal sejak awal, jadi apalagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menyerah? mungkin ada, lah, satu atau dua perasaan malu dan terhina karena ini, apalagi dia ditangkap di hadapan kolega-kolega yang menyeganinya dan disaksikan oleh hampir seluruh unit yang dimiliki departemen mereka...

“nggak tahu, ya,” jinhyuk memulai, “tapi kukira balas dendam itu cuma ada di komik-komik.”

“kamu lupa, ya, detektif jung hampir kehilangan istri dan anak-anaknya setahun yang lalu?”

“oke, tapi coba lihat dari perspektifku,” kata jinhyuk lagi, seraya ia membetulkan posisi duduknya untuk menatap sersannya tepat di mata. “sudah tiga tahun lebih sejak aku jadi detektif, tapi belum pernah ada orang yang berusaha macam-macam denganku, tuh.”

“kasusmu agak aneh, sih,” seungwoo mengamini. “mengingat pencapaianmu yang mengesankan sejak kapten mengangkatmu jadi detektif, plus, sudah berapa banyak kawanan _mobster_ yang fondasi kekaisarannya kamu runtuhkan di sini, seharusnya...” 

hening itu terulur agak lama.

“apa?” tanya jinhyuk tidak sabaran.

“well. tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga untuk yang satu ini, kan?” seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya cepat. caranya menolak melanjutkan kalimatnya itu sebetulnya juga agak-agak aneh. dia mengetuk telunjuknya di atas meja ritmis dua kali. “kembali bekerja, detektif, kamu pikir kamu akan diizinkan pulang cepat lagi hari ini kalau laporanmu masih sebanyak itu?”

jinhyuk mengerang. “kamu tahu, kan, aku paling benci kerja di belakang meja.”

“makin cepat selesai, makin cepat kapten mengizinkanmu untuk turun ke lapangan lagi, tahu?” seungwoo meliriknya penuh arti. “hei, mungkin kamu juga bisa bantu cari petunjuk yang bisa membantu detektif sejeong melacak bambino. itu keahlianmu, kan? _connecting the dots_?”

suara atasannya itu memudar secara gradual di dalam kepala jinhyuk.

“detektif?”

“yeah,” bisiknya pelan, tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sepulang kerja nanti. “itu keahlianku.”

ialah kedua matanya yang secara tidak sengaja menemukan poster yang bertuliskan _MOST WANTED: IVORY (KIM WOOSEOK),_ ilustrasi wajah wooseok yang tersenyum seolah-olah sedang mengolok jinhyuk dari mading raksasa di ujung ruangan.

* * *

“hey, ho,” sapa jinhyuk ke telepon di telinganya, seraya ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu. “gimana kabar detektif favoritku? ada berita baik dari hong kong?”

_“sudah bosan kerja kantoran, ya, kamu?”_

jinhyuk memalsukan sebuah ekspresi terperanjat meskipun dia tahu sejeong tidak akan bisa melihatnya. “berani-beraninya kamu bilang begitu,” ia berpura-pura menyerocos, sebelah tangannya membuka kotak surat kalengan apartemennya. ia melangkah menaiki tangga dengan beberapa pucuk surat tagihan di genggamannya. “aku belajar banyak dari kerja di belakang meja belakangan ini, tahu. ini pengalaman paling berharga seumur hidupku.” 

_“biar kutebak,”_ sejeong bergumam, _“sersan seungwoo bicara terus soal bekal dari istrinya?”_

“yep. plus, aku juga belajar berapa banyak ferrerro rocher yang bisa masuk ke mulut opsir hangyul gara-gara permainan anehnya dengan yuvin itu,” giginya bergemeletuk jengkel. jinhyuk menghela napas. ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu apartemennya. “alias aku bisa gila sebentar lagi. gimana caranya supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke lapangan?”

_“tanya kapten, dong, kan dia yang menghukummu.”_

“sudah kuduga kamu bakal bilang begitu,” gerutu jinhyuk, merogoh kunci apartemen yang saling-silang dengan beberapa kunci kantor di pinggangnya. “hei, menurutmu kalau aku bisa kasih petunjuk tentang kasus bambino ini yang bisa mempermudah pekerjaan kalian, apakah kapten bakal mengizinkanku balik?”

temannya itu terdengar ragu, bahkan untuk sebuah sambungan jarak jauh. _“...nggak tahu. mungkin. memangnya kamu mau cari petunjuk dari mana?”_

jinhyuk membuka pintu apartemennya dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wooseok di ruang televisinya, berselonjor kaki di sofa, tengah menonton sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sitkom amerika. kala pandangan mereka bersua, pemuda itu menyuguhkan senyum sejuta dolarnya.

“itu pertanyaan hipotesis,” kilah jinhyuk cepat, mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _“nggak terdengar seperti hipotesis bagiku,"_ balas sejeong lagi— _“hei, ada siapa di sana?”_

pintu apartemen berdebum keras. “nggak ada siapa-siapa. tv-nya cuma lupa kumatikan dari pagi,” sangkal jinhyuk, yang membuat wooseok sedikit terbahak di sofanya.

_“tapi—”_

“bye, detektif,” katanya, dan menutup panggilan.

wooseok mengerling jahil, matanya mengikuti kemanapun jinhyuk pergi. membuka jaket, melonggarkan dasi, mengeluarkan sekaleng bir dari dalam kulkas. “lupa dimatiin, detektif?” komentarnya, setelah beberapa saat, “nggak ada alasan yang lebih buruk lagi daripada itu?”

kalau saja wooseok tahu seberapa besar beban moral yang dipikul jinhyuk karena telah menyembunyikan seorang kriminal kelas kakap di apartemennya di saat yang bersangkutan seharusnya tengah menjalani hukuman seumur hidupnya di penjara, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa berkelakar seperti itu. tapi, ya, apa gunanya juga berandai. wooseok tidak akan tahu, tidak akan _mau_ tahu, dan semisal dia tahu, pun, tidak akan membawanya ke jalan yang benar. pasalnya, mereka hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda sejak awal bertemu.

bercandaan wooseok tidak digubrisnya. alih-alih, jinhyuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping wooseok, meletakkan kotak p3k-nya di meja kopi, dan berkata, “buka kaosmu.”

“kupikir kita bakal makan malam dulu sebelum lanjut ke sini,” godanya, dan kali ini, jinhyuk mendengus sebuah tawa pelan. dicermatinya perban putih yang membalut hampir sebagian besar torso pemuda itu sebelum perlahan-lahan membukanya, semata agar dia bisa merunduk untuk memeriksa perkembangan luka jahit wooseok tempo hari. dari jarak ini, jinhyuk bisa merasakan semuanya—temperatur tubuh, naik-turunnya pernapasan wooseok yang tenang, fragrans dari bodywash menthol dari kamar mandinya sendiri—tetapi tidak detak jantungnya. sama sekali. lucu bagaimana presensi jinhyuk sama sekali tidak memancing reaksi kimia apapun darinya, sementara jinhyuk harus mengerahkan seluruh mentalitas dan keberaniannya untuk berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan wooseok.

“membaik?” bisiknya polos.

jinhyuk bergumam di dekat kulit telanjangnya. “jauh lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya.”

“apakah kamu bakal mengusirku malam ini?” tanya wooseok lagi, kali ini dalam nada yang tidak dapat dipastikan apakah itu cuma gurauan atau dia betul-betul khawatir jinhyuk akan menyuruhnya pergi sekarang juga, jadi pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya saja.

“nggak malam ini,” punggungnya menegak kembali seraya ia mengambil satu set perban yang baru dari dalam kotak p3k. “rentangkan tanganmu.”

terhitung hampir dua minggu sudah dia melakukan rutinitas ini—mengobati luka wooseok dan mengganti balutan perbannya setiap hari, sementara pemuda itu hanya akan duduk bertelanjang dada sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. ada sesuatu dari cara wooseok bertanya tentang kondisi lukanya yang membuat jinhyuk merasa mereka sama-sama paham implikasi yang akan terjadi ketika luka itu sembuh nantinya. tinggal bagaimana cara mereka berdua mengecoh dan mengulur waktu satu sama lain saja seolah-olah luka itu tidak akan pernah sembuh—supaya tidak ada lagi yang perlu meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan, jelas; tapi tentu saja mereka terlalu arogan untuk mengakui hal ini.

“nggak perlu lembut-lembut denganku,” kata wooseok, mengamati jinhyuk yang tengah bekerja di sekitar torsonya, jemarinya bergerak terlalu lambat dan hampir-hampir seringan bulu. _halo. halo, betapa jemari itu tidak pernah berubah untuknya._ “aku nggak akan pecah, tahu.”

“tahu,” jawab jinhyuk pelan, sebelum jemari itu lamat tertarik dan tergantikan oleh sepasang bilah bibir, dan tahu-tahu saja, mulutnya sudah setengah jalan menciumi bahu dan leher wooseok.

dibaringkannya wooseok perlahan-lahan di atas sofa setelah yang bersangkutan mempersilakannya, yang lantas melempar kepala dan menolehkan rahangnya untuk memberikan akses lebih mudah bagi jinhyuk begitu mereka berdua menemukan posisi yang nyaman. jinhyuk membenamkan wajahnya lama-lama di ceruk leher pemuda itu dan menghirup aromanya dengan begitu rakus sebab tahu wooseok tidak akan mengizinkannya menciumnya malam ini, tapi sentimen itu seolah berkebalikan dengan bukaan kakinya yang semakin lama semakin lebar; menjerat jinhyuk agar tidak pergi dari sisinya. 

“mmngh—hei,” wooseok melarikan tangannya ke rambut jinhyuk, “yang tadi itu sejeong?”

jinhyuk berhenti. “kenapa bertanya?”

“kayaknya aku nggak pernah dengar kamu cerita tentang dia dulu,” jawab wooseok, ujung-ujung bibirnya menukik ke bawah sewaktu jinhyuk malah beranjak duduk alih-alih merundukkan wajahnya kembali, sesi _necking_ mereka terbengkalai begitu saja. ia melanjutkan dengan nada bosan, “waktu kamu masih jadi opsir. kenapa kamu selalu berhenti di tengah-tengah, sih?”

“karena aku tahu kamu nggak akan membiarkanku lanjut sampai akhir,” jinhyuk membiarkan kepalanya terjungkir ke belakang sandaran sofa, setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh telapak tangan. “sejeong hitungannya orang baru. dia ditransfer ke sini kira-kira sebulan setelah kamu—” dia menelan ludah, “—tahu, lah. wajar aja, sih, kalau kamu nggak pernah dengar tentang dia dariku sebelumnya.”

“hmm,” wooseok bergumam asal.

jinhyuk meliriknya usil. “kenapa, kamu cemburu?”

celetukan itu sukses membuat wooseok memutar bola mata. ia menyambar kaos yang sempat terbengkalai di meja kopi dan turut bersandar di samping jinhyuk usai memakainya kembali. “cuma mau tahu saja kenapa kamu jadi tiba-tiba dipasangkan dengan seorang detektif cewek. padahal kamu dan detektif jaehwan bukan kombo yang buruk-buruk amat.”

“itu karena jaehwan sempat ditugaskan ke luar kota dan aku jadi defisit partner di tengah kasus yang lagi ribet-ribetnya,” kenang jinhyuk, sebersamaan dengan senyum tipis itu tergurat di bibirnya. sejeong bukan pengganti yang buruk, tapi bohong kalau jinhyuk bilang dia tidak kangen _ngebanyol_ dengan jaehwan. menurutnya, masih belum ada _stress reliever_ non-nikotin yang bisa mengalahkan sesi karaokenya dalam mobil dengan jaehwan di tengah-tengah lampu merah yang membuat berpasang-pasang mata menoleh ke arah mobil mereka. “sejeong datang di waktu yang tepat, menurutku. orangnya detail dan kompeten meski agak _uptight_ , memang, tapi aku bersyukur dia yang menggantikan jaehwan jadi partner kerjaku.”

“dan kamu bersumpah bakal melindunginya apapun yang terjadi?”

itu pertanyaan yang aneh.

“...tentu,” ia menahan pandangannya agak lama, “dia temanku juga, kan?”

wooseok dilihatnya hanya tersenyum pada langit-langit. “mmhm.”

“aku butuh bantuanmu, omong-omong,” mulai jinhyuk, membuat wooseok mengerjap cepat dengan facade polos yang amat khas seorang _ivory_ , kontras dengan cara jinhyuk menatapnya yang seolah bisa menembus tengkorak kepalanya. “hong kong, sebulan lalu. ekshibisi berlian. kenapa kamu ada bisa di sana bersama bambino dkk?”

herannya, wooseok malah nampak terperanjat. “menurutmu aku ada komplot dengan _mereka_?”

“sejeong bilang bambino sengaja mengirimmu ke sana untuk mengalihkan perhatianku,” balas jinhyuk tidak kalah cepat, “karena dia tahu kalau kau dan aku pernah punya sejarah ke belakang—tahu kalau aku bakal lebih memilih untuk mengejarmu daripada membiarkan komplotannya lolos, kan?”

“wow,” wooseok berbisik, “kupikir kamu nggak bisa lebih bodoh lagi daripada ini.”

“nggak ada alasan yang lebih logis untuk menjelaskan kenapa kamu bisa ada di sana bersama komplotannya bambino daripada ini, menurutku.”

“satu hal yang kamu lupa, jinhyuk,” wooseok membalas tatapan jinhyuk sama seriusnya, “aku bekerja _sendirian_.”

“maksudmu ini semua cuma kebetulan?” geligi di dalam kepala jinhyuk berkelindan tidak karuan. ini tidak masuk akal. ia baru saja dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa wooseok bisa jadi tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasus hong kong sebulan yang lalu—tepat di saat jinhyuk berpikir wooseok adalah kunci dari segalanya. kebingungannya mengeras menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terdefinisikan, dan tahu-tahu saja, buku-buku tangannya kebas akibat mengepal terlalu kencang. “kamu muncul tepat sebelum bambino masuk, menggiringku keluar saat berlian itu dicuri... menghilang bersama berliannya... maksudmu... semua itu bukan bagian dari rencana?”

 _apa_ tepatnya miskalkulasi yang terlewatkan olehnya?

“aku nggak peduli dengan apa yang diinginkan bambino dan teman-temannya dengan berlian itu,” wooseok memalingkan wajahnya, kentara enggan menyua pandang.

“kenapa kamu ada di sana, kalau begitu?”

“aku ada di sana karena aku _ingin_ ada di sana.”

“baiklah. kenapa kamu _menghampiriku_?”

“karena aku juga nggak bisa menahannya, oke?!” tanda seru itu bukan aksen imajiner. jinhyuk terperangah, tercekat mendapati wooseok menggigit bibir, memaksanya untuk berhenti bergetar entah itu karena amarah atau isak. “kau ada di sana, aku melihatmu, kakiku bergerak sendiri, dan kamu tahu sendiri apa yang selanjutnya terjadi—aku nggak bisa _menahannya_ ,” dia mengulang kalimat itu seolah sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu kepada jinhyuk. “maaf-maaf saja kalau misimu jadi berantakan, ya, tapi terkadang kita sebagai manusia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa kita tidak punya pilihan selain bergerak sesuai insting, dan kamu mau nggak mau _harus_ mengikutinya.”

(“ _miss me?”_ )

jinhyuk tidak menjawab. mereka berdua bisu mendadak. mungkin akan sukar untuk mereka, ya; supaya bisa berbicara lancar dua arah, bukannya seorang bertanya dan seorangnya menjawab pendek—atau malah menghindar dengan cara melempar pertanyaannya kembali. sampai saat ini, dia belum juga melihat langsung ke arah wooseok, biarpun ingin. sengaja, posisi mereka berdua saat ini masih sama-sama menghadap ke arah televisi. dengan ini, dia tidak bisa mencuri pandang ke arah wooseok dan sebaliknya, dan ini merupakan tindakan preventif yang bagus.

(“ _aku nggak bisa menahannya._ ”)

“kamu bisa saja bilang kangen padaku, tahu,” jinhyuk memulai pelan setelah beberapa saat.

alih-alih terus berlari,

“nggak ada yang akan mengejekmu.”

seperti pengecut.

jinhyuk tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka bertingkah seperti orang asing setelah saling berbisa dan menyerang satu sama lain begini, tapi yang jelas ia tahu kenapa. _they were both hurt_. dia menyesali kondisi ini, memang, dan masih sering merasa ia pria bernasib paling malang sedunia. tetapi satu yang tidak pernah ditanyakannya kepada diri sendiri sampai pembicaraan ini tercelat: apa konsekuensi yang diterima wooseok sampai dia harus meninggalkan jinhyuk?

mungkin, tanpa disadarinya, wooseok juga sama terlukanya dengannya.

“asal kamu tahu saja,” jawab wooseok tenang, suaranya memotong hening di antara mereka. “nggak pernah dalam seumur hidupku aku pernah merasa kangen padamu,” dia berdiri dan meninggalkan jinhyuk sendirian di depan televisi. “selamat malam, jinhyuk.”

kepalanya berdengung lebih kencang daripada suara pintu yang dibanting.

pikiran terakhir jinhyuk sebelum jatuh tertidur di atas sofa itu ialah tentang sesuatu yang pernah diutarakan sejeong kepadanya suatu hari. _aku cuma bilang dia buronan_ , potongan fragmen itu kabur dari lobus memorinya, _bukannya nggak punya perasaan_.

setidaknya, dia sekarang tahu kalau sejeong salah tentang hal ini.


	2. i will be all three

(“hei.”

“hm?”

“cerita, dong, tentang pekerjaanmu.”

“kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang pekerjaanku?” jinhyuk tertawa, mencubit hidung wooshin gemas. ia merapatkan tubuh pemuda itu ke pelukannya hingga mereka sama-sama tersampir selimut, kaki-kaki mereka berselonjor menghadap jendela balkon yang terbuka sementara hujan di luar sana turun dengan tenang. “di sana jorok. kita nggak punya mesin espresso atau _co-working space_ minimalis ala-ala kantormu itu, kamu pasti nggak bakalan suka mendengarnya.”

dia bisa merasakan wooshin tersenyum di ceruk lehernya, hangat dan menggelitik. “cerita tentang orang-orangnya, kalau begitu.”

jadilah jinhyuk bercerita. tentang rekan-rekan opsirnya di kantor, tentang hal-hal yang mereka lakukan yang terdengar sureal ketika diceritakan tetapi sungguhan terjadi setiap harinya, tentang jaehwan dan ambisinya untuk cepat-cepat naik pangkat jadi detektif, tentang kapten bae joohyun yang jadi alasan mereka semua masih bisa menjalankan fungsi operasional sehari-hari meskipun tidak ada sehari pun lewat tanpa seseorang kena semprot oleh wanita itu. wooshin mendengarkan cerita-cerita konyol ini seperti _lullaby_ —ada sesuatu dari cara jinhyuk bercerita, ditambah bunyi bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh ke pipa paralon dan memantul dari pot-pot bonsai di balkon apartemen jinhyuk yang membuatnya pemuda itu betulan mengantuk.

“—belum lagi waktu aku harus membantu...hei,” mendapati wooshin terlelap duluan, jinhyuk menarik pipi kekasihnya pelan. “jangan tidur, aku belum selesai cerita.”

“aku sambil dengar, kok,” wooshin bersungut, menepis tangan jinhyuk dari pipinya.

“oh, ya?” tantang jinhyuk, “aku sedang bicara tentang apa, emangnya?”

“tentang...” pemuda itu menahan tawa ketika jinhyuk tengah bersiap menggelitikinya apabila ia memberikan jawaban yang salah, “...mmm...kamu kedengarannya senang sekali kalau sedang berbicara tentang teman-temanmu di kantor—aduh, geli! jinhyu _uuk_ —”

jinhyuk sudah keburu menyusupkan tangannya ke balik piyama wooshin. tanpa ampun, dia melarikan tangannya ke seluruh bidang torso si pemuda dan dengan senang hati menggulatnya ke ranjang ketika wooshin mulai memberikan perlawanan, hingga ruangan itu penuh dengan suara tawanya yang kegelian. untuk seseorang dengan ukuran badan sepertinya, wooshin punya tenaga yang sangat di luar ekspektasi. jinhyuk juga bisa merasakan wooshin menahan tenaganya—seolah dia bisa saja melempar jinhyuk ke samping dengan mudah, tetapi memilih untuk tidak melakukannya... untuk suatu alasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

jinhyuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu dengan tawa, “bisa-bisanya kamu tidur di tengah ceritaku.”

“apa yang salah dari jawabanku, coba?” 

“nggak salah,” balasnya, “tapi juga nggak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

tahu-tahu saja, wooshin menarik kedua tangan jinhyuk dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di udara dalam genggaman. _dari mana dia mendapatkan seluruh kekuatan itu_?

“aku serius, jinhyuk,” wooshin memulai lagi, ketika jinhyuk tidak diberikan pilihan lagi selain merunduk dan memandang pemuda yang berbaring di bawahnya. ada senyum tulus yang terkembang di paras wooshin, meskipun rasanya senyum itu kurang cocok bersanding dengan genggaman kuli yang menahan pergelangan jinhyuk di udara. tapi toh hal itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa wooshin _selalu_ punya cara untuk membuat jinhyuk lupa dunia dan ingin mendengarkannya berbicara. “aku tahu kamu menyukai pekerjaanmu— _you want to make the world a better place and it really shows_ ,” lanjutnya lembut.

apapun itu yang ingin dikatakan jinhyuk selanjutnya mati di belakang tenggorokan. ia memandang wooshin dengan senyum penuhnya dan satu-satunya hal yang merajai pikirannya adalah amal jariyah macam apa yang pernah dilakukannya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

“aku juga senang kamu selalu dikelilingi orang-orang baik di manapun kamu berada,” wooshin berbisik pelan. lamat, air wajahnya berubah, seakan tengah menyadari sesuatu, yang cepat-cepat dikerjapkannya pergi. “nggak heran kalau kamu rela mati buat melindungi teman-temanmu.” 

jinhyuk tidak memberikan wooshin kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi setelah itu. ia menemukan kekuatannya lagi untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan wooshin dan menarik pemuda itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman, yang segera diretaliasi dengan wooshin melingkarkan lengannya erat pada jinhyuk. segala wacana tentang menonton hujan dengan tenang dan berbicara sampai pagi menjelang lenyap sudah begitu jinhyuk menarik kaos tidurnya dari tengkuk, melemparnya jauh-jauh, dan mulai mempreteli kancing piyama wooshin.

pemuda itu tidak pernah mau bicara tentang bagaimana ia mendapatkan bekas luka-luka di punggungnya, tapi apapun itu neraka yang pernah dilalui wooshin, jinhyuk bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan wooshin menemuinya lagi.

_karena dia adalah alasan utamamu menjadi detektif, kan?_ )

* * *

“kenapa dengan wajah panjangmu?”

“jangan ganggu aku, jaehwan,” jinhyuk berkata dari balik kedua lengan yang dilipat di atas meja. 

“bangkit, dong, lover boy, semua orang sedang memperhatikanmu,” bisik temannya itu penuh canda. dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dengan kasual di pinggir meja jinhyuk sambil menyapa semua orang yang lewat untuknya. _pagi, opsir, jangan lupa absen—oh, jinhyuk? ikan mas peliharaannya mati tadi pagi, dia sedang berkabung. ya, ya. sayang sekali, bukan. padahal ikan mas itu sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri. baiklah, sampai jumpa—hei, nana! detektif jinhyuk kenapa, tanyamu? biasa, lah, dia salah makan tadi pagi. btw, sudah dengar tentang diskon burger di kios dekat perempatan alun-alun?_

tipikal jaehwan dan mulut besarnya, yang mungkin akan dihumori jinhyuk dengan senang hati kalau saja suasana hatinya sedang tidak merosot pagi ini.

jinhyuk mengintip sedikit. “apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, sih?” 

“padahal aku berharap dapat sambutan yang lebih meriah dari ini,” balas jaehwan dengan nada sedih yang dipalsu-palsukan. ia menepuk punggung jinhyuk keras. “ya sudah, lah. ayo, ceritakan semuanya pada abangmu. kau butuh uang? dikejar rentenir? sedang bertengkar dengan pacar?”

“bisa diam, tidak,” gerutu jinhyuk.

hebatnya, ia bisa mendengar jaehwan tersenyum. “yang terakhir, ya?”

paling tidak, temannya itu benar tentang satu hal, meskipun wooseok bukan pacarnya (lagi). yah. cepat atau lambat, orang-orang ini akan sadar kalau jinhyuk memang sedang menghindari pulang ke apartemen dengan cara menyibukkan diri di kantor, sih _—_ kontras dengan ‘gelagat punya pacar’-nya yang jadi gosip hangat beberapa waktu lalu. tidak heran kalau sebentar lagi gosipnya akan merambat jadi sesuatu seperti, _detektif lee jinhyuk tidak pandai menjalin hubungan,_ atau lebih parahnya, _betulkah detektif lee jinhyuk impoten?_

“sori, jaehwan,” jinhyuk menegakkan kepalanya lesu, “yang kali ini bukan urusanmu.”

“rahasia, huh?”

dia mendecakkan lidah. “yep. sangat.”

sebut satu nama saja, sebut satu persoalan saja, ...terbongkar sudah rahasianya. meskipun jinhyuk tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari cekcoknya dengan wooseok beberapa malam lalu. dialog pahit dan lontaran pedas yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masa lalu mereka itu sudah biasa, tapi malam itu... dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengkoridorinya. entahlah. apa istilahnya? lebih banyak emosi yang bermain, malam itu. dan itu cukup aneh, menurutnya.

“baiklah,” gumam jaehwan enteng. di waktu-waktu seperti ini, tidak ada yang lebih disyukuri jinhyuk daripada seorang teman yang tidak pernah berusaha untuk membuatnya berbicara kalau dia memang tidak ingin berbicara. “kalau begitu, aku punya sesuatu buatmu _—_ ralat. _dua_.”

melihat jaehwan merogoh saku mantelnya, jinhyuk melipat kedua tangannya di dada. “biar kutebak. kau mau berbagi permen asemmu denganku?”

“ah, sial,” jaehwan menepuk pahanya dalam gestur komikal, lantas membuka bungkus _skittles_ yang sudah keburu diambil itu untuk dirinya sendiri. sambil mengunyah, dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam mantel dan mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat pada jinhyuk. “oke, tapi kamu bakal suka dengan yang kedua.”

“kalau ini tentang diskonan makanan lagi, aku nggak tertarik, ya.”

“nggak, nggak. kamu bakal terkejut banget dengan yang satu ini,” temannya itu menggurat senyum penuh arti. “kau tahu, kan, aku sedang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus _fight club_ ilegal selama beberapa minggu ini? tidak tahu? yah, intinya adalah seorang miliarder kurang kerjaan memutuskan untuk menggelar panggung untuk dua orang laki-laki jotos-jotosan _dan_ mempertontonkannya ke orang-orang tertentu karena dia ‘bosan’ _—_ oke, masalahnya, kita tidak sedang membayangkan david fincher, tahu? mereka mengadakannya di rubanah _mansion_ artis. _artis_ , bung. bayangkan _strip club_ bintang lima dengan bar minum dan _jacuzzi,_ tapi kamu bayar untuk masuk dan nonton orang berkelahi sampai koma. kurang aneh apa, coba?”

jinhyuk bergumam. “kita ngomongin artis macam apa?”

“biar kulihat,” jaehwan menarik jarinya dan mulai menghitung, “figur publik, _influencer_ , penyiar berita, artis iklan, CEO, model celana dalam, bintang porno, sampai yang sekelas hollywood juga ada. yang paling mencengangkan adalah bagaimana mereka bisa berkoordinasi untuk bergantian menggelar _fight club_ ini di kediaman masing-masing tiap satu atau dua kali sebulan. harus kuakui, bahkan jalur koordinasi departemen kita saja masih kalah sama mereka, haha.”

“namanya juga orang-orang kelebihan duit,” jinhyuk bersungut sebal, “itulah akibatnya. saking banyaknya, nggak tahu kelebihannya harus diapakan, malah terpakai buat…”

“semacam _dead pool_ , yep,” jaehwan mengangguk, melengkapi. “atau _—K.O. pool,_ mungkin? btw, jalurnya privat. cuma orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat undangan untuk masuk ke sana, tapi yang kupermasalahkan di sini adalah perputaran uang judinya.”

“itu yang sedang kamu kerjakan sekarang? memutus rantai judi?”

jaehwan membusungkan dadanya bangga. “keren, kan?”

“lumayan,” jinhyuk turut tersenyum tanpa sadar, menganggukkan kepalanya penuh afirmasi. “tapi bagian mana dari cerita ini yang seharusnya bikin aku ‘terkaget-kaget’?”

“aku belum selesai,” temannya itu berdecak jenaka, membetulkan posisi duduknya di atas meja. “ini kejadiannya beberapa hari yang lalu waktu aku dan unitku berhasil membubarkan satu yang tengah berjalan di kawasan elit kota. betul-betul, deh _—_ kau _tidak_ ingin masuk ke dalam sana, bung. betul-betul. itu mansion mahal, tapi dalamnya seperti kandang hewan! butuh hampir setengah jam untuk menemukan jalur rahasia menuju _basement_ . wow, jujur. marijuana hampir di setiap meja. darah di mana-mana. sedetik saja kami telat mendobrak pintu rahasia itu, kayaknya itu bakalan jadi _fight club_ pertama yang memakan korban jiwa.”

“...oke?” dia kurang yakin, “terus?”

jaehwan memelankan volume bicaranya. “tebak apa lagi yang kutemukan di sana.”

“aku menyerah,” balas jinhyuk cepat.

“oh, ayolah.”

“hei, siapa yang sedang menghibur siapa di sini?”

“dasar payah. kata kuncinya adalah,” jaehwan menarik napas. dia memejamkan matanya sebelum bersenandung dengan ekspresi wajah dan alto yang dilebih-lebihkan. “ahem, ahem. _somewhere... over the rainbow, way up high..._ ”

mendengarnya, jinhyuk mematung.

“the wizard of oz,” realisasi menyambar wajah jinhyuk seperti ujung petir menyulut puncak gedung pencakar langit. kepalanya ditolehkan cepat pada jaehwan yang balik memandang jinhyuk seolah ia baru tumbuh kepala baru dari belakang lehernya. “demi tuhan. sepatu kaca rubi judy garland yang hilang itu ada di _sana_? di _basement rumah orang_? kau melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri?”

“yep, yep, dan yep,” jawab jaehwan bangga. dia bersedekap penuh kontemplasi. “siapa yang sangka sepasang sepatu kaca bisa bernilai sampai miliaran dolar us, kan?”

dahi jinhyuk berkerenyit, “ini nggak masuk akal.”

(terutama karena dia tahu betul _siapa_ yang mencurinya dari museum di kali pertama.)

“itu juga reaksiku pertama kali aku mendengar nominalnya. _yikes_ ,” tentu saja jaehwan tidak akan nyambung dengan konteksnya, tapi biarlah. jinhyuk mengibaskan tangannya cepat untuk mempersilakan jaehwan melanjutkan ceritanya. “yang penting sekarang semuanya aman, kan? sepatunya juga sudah dipulangkan kemarin _—_ representatif interpol yang minta kronologi dari anak buahku juga mana ada yang pernah menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini sepatunya disembunyikan di klub _underground_ si playboy rese merangkap bandar senjata ilegal itu. mereka pikir sepatunya masih bersama ivory, tapi mereka kehilangan jejak ivory di geneva sejak setahun yang lalu, katanya.”

“playboy rese... bandar senj _—_ ” ada suara _klik-klik_ di kepala jinhyuk begitu otaknya menarik satu nama dari gudang memorinya. “ _cascade_ ? maksudmu sepatu kaca itu ada di basement mansion-nya _cascade_?”

“kau masih ingat juga rupanya,” jaehwan menepuk punggungnya lagi, menghela napas nostalgik. “dia kriminal yang tertangkap dari misi terakhir kita sebelum kapten joohyun mempromosikan kita berdua jadi detektif. cascade _—_ kang dongho _—_ bukan? yeah, dia juga terlibat dalam kasus ini. tamu reguler, katanya. oh, coba kau ada di sana, jinhyuk. kau harus lihat wajahnya sewaktu aku memborgolnya pergi dari tempat itu. kayaknya dia sudah bosan berurusan denganku _—_ mungkin kita bisa membuatnya tambah marah dengan adanya kau di sana, tapi, hei. setidaknya dia nggak seanarkis dulu. entahlah, _character growth_? jinhyuk?”

jaehwan memergokinya tengah memijit pelipis sebelum ada tangan yang menyambar bungkus _skittles_ itu dari genggamannya sendiri. “berikan padaku.”

“wow,” simpul jaehwan datar, terdiam mengamati jinhyuk menyuap penganan asam itu dalam jumlah yang seperti kesetanan. “masalahmu seburuk itu, ya?”

“dilema internal,” tukas jinhyuk getir. 

jaehwan mengedikkan bahunya. “dasar sinetron. tapi ceritaku membantu, kan?”

“tentu,” dalam banyak cara. sadar atau tidak, jaehwan baru saja memberikannya fragmen-fragmen informasi yang krusial hubungannya dengan wooseok _—_ barangkali akar dari segala permasalahan mereka. tinggal bagaimana jinhyuk menghubungkan segalanya saja. _mungkin, kali ini, dia bisa menyelamatkan wooseok… dari apapun itu yang menghantuinya selama ini_. jinhyuk mengulurkan tangannya, “pencapaian yang mengagumkan, detektif.”

“ _fo’ sho’,_ ” jaehwan membalas jabatan tangannya. “sudah enakan? baiklah, begini saja _—_ gimana kalau kita pergi minum besok malam? aku yang traktir, deh, itung-itung selebrasi. hm?”

“jangan besok,” erang jinhyuk, “aku ada urusan penting.”

“ooo. depannya m, belakangnya x, tiga silabel?” alis pemuda di depannya itu naik turun.

“...ha?”

jaehwan berdecak kecewa, “ _make-up sex_ , dodol. laki-laki macam apa kamu ini.”

“kurang-lebihnya,” pungkas jinhyuk cepat, daripada berlama-lama berdebat bodoh dengan jaehwan. lebih di _make-up_ , sangat kurang di bagian seksnya, maksudnya. yang paling pentingnya, jinhyuk perlu meminta klarifikasi dari wooseok. tentang jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkannya dan barang-barang yang dicurinya. kenapa mencurinya di kali pertama kalau barang-barang itu hanya akan berakhir di tangan kriminal lain? “nggak, lah. aku ada perlu ketemu juga dengan kapten dan sejeong, mereka baru balik dari hong kong besok malam. atau mau kubilang batal saja pada kapten supaya supaya kita bisa pergi?” ia tersenyum timpang mendapati raut wajah jaehwan yang horor.

“hiy. nggak ikutan, ah, kalau urusannya sama kapten,” jaehwan meringis, mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam gestur menyerah. dia akhirnya berdiri juga setelah berlama-lama di meja jinhyuk seraya berjalan pergi. “ya, sudah. _raincheck,_ oke? kabar-kabarin aja. jangan nangis lagi. ngapain, kek. malu sama cewek-cewek yang sudah patroli pagi-pagi di luar sana, tahu.”

jinhyuk mematainya curiga. “terus kau mau kemana sekarang?”

“kau bercanda? semua orang di sini perlu dengar tentang ceritaku tadi,” pemuda itu berhenti, merentangkan lengannya ala-ala. “kuberi judul, _detective kim jaehwan saves the day again_.”

“baiklah,” ia akhirnya tergelak. “hei, _skittles_ -mu _—_ tangkap.”

agak sedikit _off-guard_ , tapi toh jaehwan berhasil menangkapnya, lantas mengantonginya kembali ke dalam mantel. permen asam itu kebiasaan yang mulai dipungutnya untuk mencegahnya merokok kembali, yang mungkin juga akan dilakukan jinhyuk apabila dia tidak bertemu dengan wooseok dan membuatnya merasa membutuhkan seluruh asupan nikotin itu kembali. 

“thanks!” serunya dari jauh, “kabari aku kalau pacarmu sudah menerimamu balik, oke!”

jinhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

seandainya, ya, seandainya…

* * *

buku-buku jarinya berhenti tepat satu senti dari pintu kamarnya.

_ketuk atau tidak?_

jinhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. skenario minta maaf ini akan berjalan lebih mudah dan sesuai dengan ekspektasinya kalau saja tadi dia membuka pintu apartemen dan menemukan wooseok tengah berselonjor di depan televisi, menonton sitkom seperti biasanya. ini pembicaraan serius yang telah dirancangnya sejak bermalam-malam lalu _—_ ke titik dimana jinhyuk bisa menghabiskan setengah jam lebih berlatih monolog di dalam toilet dan mengirim opsir hangyul buang air besar di minimarket sebelah hanya karena ia tidak ingin diganggu gugat. 

meskipun ada sebagian dari diri jinhyuk yang merasa wooseok tidak berhak mendapatkan permintaan maaf ini, tapi separuh besarnya lagi berkata bahwa dia juga punya porsi bersalah yang sama karena telah memaksa wooseok mengamini perasaan, yang, belum tentu juga itu yang betul-betul dirasakannya. barangkali memang betul bahwa wooseok punya masalah yang membentang jauh lebih luas daripada jinhyuk yang tidak ingin diceritakannya pada siapapun, sesuatu yang berada di luar kendali jinhyuk dan otoritasnya di kepolisian _—_ entahlah. 

tetap saja tidak bisa disangkal bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dari cara jinhyuk berusaha memproyeksikan perasaan dan insekuritasnya sendiri kepada permasalahan wooseok, yang, kembali lagi, dia juga tidak tahu apa. 

pintu kamar itu akhirnya diketuknya juga.

“hei, wooseok. kau di dalam sana?” tanya jinhyuk, atentif. selang beberapa waktu tidak ada jawaban, dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan melanjutkan, “dengar _—_ aku harus pergi lagi habis ini. mungkin pulang lebih malam daripada biasanya. ada nasi di kulkas, aku beli dari minimarket, tinggal dihangatkan bersama semur sisa semalam...”

masih belum ada respon juga.

“...dan,” dia menempelkan keningnya pada pintu kayu tersebut, “aku minta maaf. apa yang kukatakan padamu malam itu _—_ aku tahu aku nggak seharusnya bilang begitu.”

 _kamu bisa saja bilang kangen padaku, tahu._ jinhyuk meringis dalam hati. sesuatu yang dikatakan sebagai upaya untuk jujur dan terbuka itu bisa jadi terdengar amat brengsek dan terlalu _self-centric_ kalau diingat-ingat lagi dengan pikiran jernih. _lalu kenapa kalau wooseok tidak pernah kangen dengannya?_ bahkan seorang jaehwan saja punya kapabilitas yang sedemikian rupa sehingga dia tidak pernah memaksa jinhyuk untuk menceritakan rahasia-rahasia yang disimpannya sendiri. mungkin sudah saatnya jinhyuk turut mengadopsi tabiat temannya itu.

“kau tahu apa yang kukatakan malam itu,” jinhyuk memulai lagi, setelah beberapa saat. 

_dia kangen,_ itu jujur. _dia rindu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu—wooshin atau wooseok, sama saja._ itu juga jujur. butuh beberapa waktu bagi jinhyuk untuk sadar bahwa yang dirindukannya selama ini adalah _momen_ , terlepas dari _identitas_ . kalau _wooseok_ sebagai _ivory_ bisa membuat jinhyuk telat ngantor dan ingin pulang cepat-cepat seolah _wooseok_ sebagai _wooshin dari the ruby bulletin_ masih tinggal bersamanya, jelas ada kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik dari premis itu, kan? 

“terserah kamu mau menginterpretasikannya sebagai apa. yang jelas, malam itu aku bodoh dan, ... _bitter,_ dan... masih kesal karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan penjelasan yang logis darimu tentang mengapa kamu meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu, yang _—_ baru-baru ini saja kusadari bahwa itu sebetulnya pembicaraan buat lain waktu,” simpulnya pahit. buru-buru ia ralat, “nggak masalah juga kalau kamu nggak ingin membicarakannya, atau bagaimana. aku sudah berdamai dengan itu. harusnya. tapi seandainya kamu sudah siap, untuk... membicarakannya, aku bakal _—_ ”

meracau, dia. 

jinhyuk menjedukkan keningnya pada pintu. sudah hampir sepuluh menit dia berdiri di pintu itu. setengah jam kalau mondar-mandirnya sebelum mengetuk pintu juga dihitung.

“intinya,” ia berbicara di bawah napas sendiri, “aku menyesal. sangat menyesal, wooseok. dan. kuharap... entahlah, kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi. kau, dan aku. seperti dulu _—_ oke, mungkin nggak sepenuhnya _seperti dulu_ , tapi aku nggak ingin melihatmu di berita dan yang pertama kali terbesit di kepalaku adalah insting untuk menangkapmu hidup-hidup atau menjebloskanmu ke penjara. untuk kita bisa berdiri di bawah satu atap tanpa harus berpura-pura nggak mengenal satu sama lain saja, itu cukup.” membayangkannya saja sukses menggurat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

tapi sudah cukup berbicara dengan pintu dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. hening yang menyelimuti setelah itu membuat jinhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah wooseok tengah menertawakannya di dalam sana. 

dia berdehem canggung, “aku tahu yang barusan terdengar menggelikan, tapi nggak se- _cringey_ itu sampai kau nggak mau menjawab, kan...?”

masih tidak ada jawaban.

“hei,” dahi jinhyuk berkerenyit. “wooseok, bicaralah.”

pintu itu diketuknya cepat sekali lagi. tetap tidak ada jawaban. telapak tangan jinhyuk menutup dan membuka di sekitar kenop pintu, kentara sekali meragu. tapi mereka berdua tidak akan melangkah ke mana-mana kalau sama-sama keras kepala, jadi jinhyuk memberanikan diri untuk memutar kenop itu perlahan dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

pandangannya menyisir seluruh ruangan, mencoba menemukan si pemuda. barangkali figurnya terduduk di ujung ranjang atau meringkuk di lantai.

“wooseok...?”

barulah jinhyuk sadar dia betulan menghabiskan waktunya berbicara dengan pintu sejak tadi.

“keparat,” dia berbisik tanpa sadar, lebih teruntuk diri sendiri daripada wooseok, merasa dikelabui, meskipun dalam kasus ini rasanya seperti membodohi diri sendiri. 

jinhyuk membuka pintu itu sampai kenopnya menabrak dinding, _out of spite_ , cuma untuk membuktikan bahwa kamar itu kosong-melompong sejak _—_ sejak ia menjejakkan kaki di apartemen ini...? benar-benar memalukan. terus untuk apa, dong, dia mondar-mandir ketakutan salah ngomong selama kurang-lebih setengah jam itu? untuk ngobrol sama pintu? jinhyuk melirik arlojinya cepat dan seketika merutuk dalam hati begitu mendapati ia cuma punya waktu sekitar limabelas menit untuk menyusul sejeong dan kapten ke bar minum mereka yang biasa.

wooseok sedang keluar sebentar, sepertinya. dia baru saja memeriksa lemari kaca wastafelnya dan masih menemukan botol-botol skincare milik pemuda itu berjejer di antara _mouthwash_ dan pisau cukurnya. ini indikator yang cukup valid, mengingat terakhir kali wooseok betulan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi, dia menghapus jejak dan seluruh bukti bahwa ia pernah tinggal di sini.

“dasar, mau pergi ke mana dia dengan luka seperti itu _—_ ” gerutu jinhyuk di bawah napasnya, sambil merogoh ponselnya yang berbunyi dari saku celana. matanya membelalak sedikit melihat _caller ID_ yang terpampang di layar. buru-buru dia mengangkatnya. “ _—_ ya, halo, kapten?”

satu nama. 

satu deklarasi. 

satu tempat.

ada semacam kengerian yang membuatnya memaksa untuk lari secepat kilat setelah menerima panggilan itu. jinhyuk pergi meninggalkan apartemennya, tidak peduli apakah dia ingat telah mengunci pintu-pintunya. dia merutuk di perjalanan, merutuk lagi, berdoa, kemudian kembali merutuk; bagaimana mendadak saja sesuatu menjadi begitu, begitu kacau... 

pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang wooseok yang sempat muncul ke permukaan hanyut sudah tergantikan oleh ketakutan akan kehilangan partner kerjanya.  
  
  


**Han Seungwoo (Sgt.)** **  
** _sudah dengar, detektif?_

 **Han Seungwoo (Sgt.)** **  
** _detektif sejeong ketimpa musibah_

 **Han Seungwoo (Sgt.)** **  
** _kondisinya kritis di rumah sakit_

 **Han Seungwoo (Sgt.)** **  
** _kau dimana?_

  
  
  
  


_luka tikam_ , sersan seungwoo berujar pelan pada jinhyuk, seolah pria itu membaca matanya dan langsung bisa menemukan rasa kalut bersama seribu satu pertanyaan berenang-renang di dalam sana. belum sempat jinhyuk menata napasnya yang tersengal, hatinya mencelos seketika. dia masih belum juga merespon terhadap berita itu _—_ malah melempar seungwoo sorot mata konspirasional sampai-sampai pria itu harus menudingkan dagunya kepada kaca yang membatasi ruang tunggu dengan IGD; menggiring jinhyuk untuk menoleh ke arah yang sama.

pemandangan di dalam sana membuatnya mual. sejeong terkapar di atas ranjang, sekujur tubuhnya terkulai tidak berdaya, hanya bernapas menggunakan alat bantu seolah-olah utas hidup terakhirnya bergantung kepada kinerja mesin yang dipasangkan ke badannya itu.

tahu-tahu saja, kepalan tinjunya sudah dilarikan pada pembatas kaca itu. tahu-tahu saja, napasnya jadi geram, dan tahu-tahu saja, ada tangan seseorang di bahunya.

“detektif,” itu han seungwoo, mencoba menenangkannya.

bibirnya bergetar. “bagaimana…”

“belum sadar, tapi kondisinya stabil,” jawab sang sersan cepat. jinhyuk bahkan tidak perlu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. “beruntung mereka mengangkutnya ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. detektif sejeong bisa mati kehabisan darah kalau bukan karena ada orang yang kebetulan lewat TKP dan segera menelepon ambulans karena dia mengenali seragam kita.”

“TKP?” geram jinhyuk.

“detektif sejeong ditemukan terkapar dengan luka tikam di punggung,” mendengar ini saja sukses membuat darahnya mendidih. “tidak jauh dari kantor unit kita. gang buntu, kudengar. seperti seseorang mengendap ke sana untuk kemudian menusuknya dari belakang.”

“kenapa dia bisa ada di _sana_ ?” bisik jinhyuk. pertanyaan itu lebih teruntuk dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain. sejeong tidak seharusnya berada di sana. antara seseorang menggiringnya keluar _atau_ seseorang itu menghalangi sejeong untuk sampai ke bar minum yang seharusnya mereka datangi malam ini. pertanyaannya adalah kekuatan macam apa di dunia ini yang berhasil membuat seorang detektif kim sejeong mau mengesampingkan segala urusan yang melibatkan kapten bae joohyun. jinhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seungwoo tajam. “menikam seseorang dari belakang... kalau orang itu ingin sejeong mati, dia seharusnya menggunakan senjata api.”

“tidak semua orang punya senjata api,” sanggah seungwoo. “itu, atau dia tidak betul-betul ingin membunuh detektif sejeong. cari suasana saja, bikin ribut internal kepolisian.”

jinhyuk mendengus. “caramu menganggap enteng itu agak-agak menyebalkan, tahu.”

“cuma berbicara dari pengalaman,” bahu sersannya mengedik cepat.

“kapten sudah tahu tentang ini?”

“kapten baru saja pergi,” jinhyuk memperhatikan pria itu tengah memakai mantelnya kembali, seolah beranjak pergi. “belum lama sampai kau datang. sepertinya surat tugas untuk menyelidiki pelaku tikam detektif sejeong akan turun malam ini juga. kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara, detektif?”

“kau sendiri mau kemana?” salah satu alisnya menukik.

“menurutmu kemana?” pria itu memandang jinhyuk heran. “tentu saja kembali bertugas. aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi beberapa dari kami sedang dalam shift yang sangat tidak bisa diganggu gugat untuk alasan apapun malam ini. aku sudah menugaskan beberapa opsir untuk bergantian datang kemari. tunggu sebentar, mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan.”

jinhyuk menggigit bibirnya, gusar. ini yang paling tidak disukainya tentang bekerja di kepolisian. tidak ada setitik pun empati yang tersisa untuk mengorbankan pekerjaan masing-masing demi sekedar menjenguk rekan kerja yang sedang tertimpa musibah. apalah arti melipir barang hanya setengah jam dibanding shift yang bisa berlangsung semalaman kalau itu tidak mengurangi uang makan dan transport setiap harinya. jinhyuk memandang sejeong dari kejauhan, kentara sekali iba. dia masih perlu menemui wooseok untuk mengulang apa yang telah diutarakannya kepada pintu kamar sendiri, tapi jelas tidak bisa meninggalkan sejeong sendirian di sini.

“keluarganya,” desak jinhyuk. “kita bisa menghubungi kerabat dekatnya.”

“sudah kuhubungi, tapi keluarganya bukan dari daerah sini,” mereka bilang baru bisa datang paling cepat besok pagi, katanya. seungwoo menepuk bahu jinhyuk cepat. “kuserahkan detektif sejeong padamu sebentar, jinhyuk. kabari aku kalau kau perlu sesuatu.”

ada sekelebat rasa panik yang menjalari sekujur tubuh jinhyuk.

“tunggu!” serunya, sedikit terlalu keras untuk lingkup rumah sakit, tapi sukses membuat sang sersan berhenti melangkah. “bagaimana dengan pacarnya? sudah dikabari?”

pria itu menoleh kepadanya lewat bahu.

“sudah kubilang,” katanya penuh dikte, “detektif sejeong _tidak_ punya pacar.”

* * *

bila ia membuka matanya, jinhyuk tahu ia akan dihadapkan kepada pemandangan wooseok yang tengah bermain dengan rambut-rambut pendek di dahinya. ia entah bagaimana berakhir tertidur di sofa apartemen dengan kepala yang bersandarkan pangkuan pemuda itu, padahal jinhyuk ingat betul posisi terlelap terakhirnya tidak demikian. dalam satu-dua detik yang terasa amat delusional, ia bertanya-tanya apakah wooseok sendiri yang memindahkannya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman _—_ meskipun rasanya lebih masuk akal kalau justru dialah yang menemukan jalannya sendiri menuju pangkuan wooseok, dalam keadaan tertidur sekalipun. sesuatu yang entah bisa dilabeli menakjubkan atau malah sebaliknya: memalukan.

“kau nggak pulang semalam,” bisik jinhyuk parau, sapuan jemari wooseok pada helai rambutnya terasa seperti ninabobo. sebelah matanya terpaksa membuka hanya untuk memindai jarum jam di dinding. pukul empat pagi lebih delapanbelas menit. dia baru tertidur selama dua jam.

wooseok menggeleng, “aku nggak bisa tidur.”

“kau berencana tidur pukul delapan malam?” sarkasme.

tidak ada jawaban verbal untuk itu. alih-alih, wooseok menyibak rambutnya lembut, lantas melarikan tangannya ke dahi di antara alis jinhyuk, berulangkali memijit kerenyit yang terbentuk di sana sampai urat-urat itu mengendur seluruhnya. “kau kelihatan capek,” gumamnya pelan.

perlahan, jinhyuk membuka mata. adalah iris cokelat wooseok yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh pupilnya. ia tidak pernah paham bagaimana warna yang begitu lembut bisa terkesan amat kosong dan dingin sekaligus _—_ sorot mata itu selalu begitu magnetis hingga jinhyuk bisa merasakan seluruh emosinya tertarik kembali ke permukaan bersama ingatan-ingatan tentang semalam yang sudah setengah jalan membuat jinhyuk merasa amat tidak berguna.

“sejeong _—_ ” jinhyuk membawa tangannya menutupi kedua mata. “ _—_ aku hampir saja kehilangan dia malam ini...”

(“ _kamu—serius mau mencoba ujian detektif?_ ”)

mendengus pendek.

“...detektif macam apa aku ini, kan?”

(“ _yep. tekadku betul-betul sudah mantap kali ini—_ ”)

“memalukan,” jinhyuk menyepat, yang sebetulnya terdengar lebih seperti isak, “buat apa jadi detektif kalau terbukti belum bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi...”

pergerakan jemari wooseok berhenti.

(“ _—supaya aku bisa terus menjagamu, wooshin.”_ )

wooseok menyingkirkan tangan jinhyuk yang menutupi wajah supaya ia bisa merunduk untuk mencium bibirnya.

gestur itu terbukti efektif membungkam jinhyuk, yang kemudian memang sengaja membiarkan wooseok mengambil alih roda kendalinya untuk sekarang ini sementara dia tidak serta-merta membalas ciuman itu; memancing wooseok untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lebih dan mendorongnya sampai ujung tanduk jika dia menginginkan jinhyuk memperlakukannya dengan setara. lidahnya hanya membalas dengan saputan sensual ketika ciuman wooseok menuntutnya untuk melumat mulutnya habis-habisan, dan ketimpangan hasrat yang seperti ini jelas membuat pemuda itu frustrasi setengah mati sampai jinhyuk bisa merasakan sesuatu mulai mengeras dan berkedut di pangkuan wooseok. 

“cium aku,” pemuda itu mereguk udara sebanyak-banyaknya di antara ciuman mereka hingga suara yang berhasil keluar itu terdengar lembab dan begitu merintih. “jinhyuk, cium aku _—_ ”

apapun yang akan dikatakan wooseok selanjutnya mati tertelan desahannya sendiri tatkala jinhyuk pada akhirnya memaksa wooseok untuk merunduk kembali sementara mulut keduanya bertemu di pertengahan. intensitas ciuman yang diberikan jinhyuk kepada wooseok itu jelas melampaui ekspektasinya _—_ ia kentara sekali kelimpungan mengimbangi intensitas yang disetel jinhyuk begitu tinggi. dan kalau tadi pemuda itu masih bisa menuntut lewat kata-kata, maka yang dilakukan jinhyuk sekarang adalah mencium wooseok seperti dia ingin membungkamnya; seperti dia ingin wooseok menerima dan menerima dan _hanya menerima_ hingga kelopak matanya memejam karena hasrat dan saliva membasahi seluruh dagunya karena dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

“ada apa denganmu,” lirih jinhyuk, ciuman itu terputus dengan sensasi yang mengirim kepalanya berputar. wooseok menjilat ke dalam mulut jinhyuk seolah dia ingin jinhyuk memasukkan lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. “n-nggak biasanya kamu begini.”

dominan dan submisif secara bersamaan. 

kim wooseok yang di hadapannya ini adalah _ivory—_ personifikasi mimpi basah seluruh laki-laki dan perempuan yang ada di dunia ini.

“kamu bilang begitu,” wooseok mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka, lantas bermanuver sampai dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas abdomen jinhyuk yang masih terbaring di atas sofa. ia berulangkali menggesekkan selangkangannya, hingga friksi yang tercipta antara bahan kemeja jinhyuk dan celana tipis yang menghalangi kemaluannya membuat wooseok merintih nikmat. “kamu bilang begitu seolah-olah bukan ini yang kamu inginkan sejak aku tiba di sini.”

jinhyuk melucuti celana wooseok secepat wooseok mempreteli kancing celana bahannya dan menurunkannya hingga ke pergelangan kaki. dipaksanya pemuda itu untuk merunduk kembali, supaya dia bisa menciumnya lagi, sementara genggamannya dilarikan pada benda di selangkangan wooseok yang tegang dan panas dan berkedut cantik minta diberi perhatian penuh, meremas dan memijit dan menggelitiki zakarnya dengan cara yang jinhyuk tahu bisa merangsangnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. belum puas, jinhyuk mengangkat pinggulnya hingga kemaluannya sendiri menyentuh belahan bokong wooseok yang sengaja dibusungkannya ke belakang, juga menggeseknya dalam gerakan naik dan turun tanpa ampun, memastikan belahan itu mencicipi betapa keras dan berurat di sepanjang batangnya. 

wooseok dibuatnya kewalahan dari depan dan belakang. dia bahkan sampai harus berhenti mencium jinhyuk ketika sensasi di bawah sana mulai membuatnya terdisorientasi dan dia hanya bisa menjerit dan mengerang ke ceruk leher jinhyuk, tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya dia menekan ke genggaman tangan jinhyuk di kemaluannya atau mendorong ke belakang dan menggesekkan belahan pantatnya lebih keras lagi di sepanjang kemaluan jinhyuk. 

“h-hei _—_ ”

“banjir,” jinhyuk mencemooh, menekan ibu jarinya di kepala kemaluan wooseok, sementara pemuda itu berguncang hebat di atasnya karena stimulasi berlebih. salah satu ceruk bibirnya meliuk jadi seringai kala ia mendongak kepada wooseok, mencari-cari matanya. “baru kupegang begini. padahal. masih berani bilang tidak kangen _—argh—_ ”

“diamlah,” geram wooseok, meski dia tahu ekspresi di wajahnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kegarangan itu. kadung tenggelam oleh nafsu. kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di torso jinhyuk melemah dan ia jatuh tersungkur di bahu jinhyuk. napasnya berat dan tangannya bergetar ketika dia menelengkan wajah jinhyuk lagi untuk menciumnya cepat, kemudian menyapukan telunjuknya di bibir jinhyuk dan berbisik, “ada yang ingin kulakukan padamu.”

jinhyuk mengerjap. 

“ap _—_ ” 

wooseok tidak membiarkan jinhyuk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. pemuda itu menarik lepas kaosnya dengan cepat hingga dia hanya terbalut perban binder di sekeliling tulang rusuknya. belum cukup sampai di sana, dia juga menanggalkan seluruh lapisan celananya, serta dengan senang hati membukakan celana jinhyuk untuknya dan melemparnya asal ke seberang ruangan. gelagat dan senyum itu jenaka _—_ sesuatu yang sangat _wooshin_. jinhyuk menggiring wooseok menaunginya kembali dan mengizinkan dirinya terlempar ke bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

tapi bersentuhan antarkulit dengan wooseok saja sudah cukup untuk membuat seluruh darah di kepala jinhyuk terjun bebas ke selatan. pasrah menganga menyaksikan figur telanjang wooseok membalut tubuhnya seperti duvet, bukaan pahanya semakin lama semakin lebar bersama dengan massa tubuh yang menekan seksi kepada jinhyuk.

“oh,” jinhyuk terengah, “oh. wow.”

yang menyambut pandangannya bukan wajah, tapi _—_

wooseok menggiling bibirnya di sepanjang kemaluan jinhyuk. “suka?” 

_—bokong_.

panas dan tegang dan menganga di hadapan jinhyuk. minta dimasuki. minta _—_

tidak ada waktu untuk bermonolog. pinggul wooseok ditarik jinhyuk paksa menuju wajahnya sendiri, sementara di bawah sana, wooseok mulai bergerak menciumi kemaluannya. mengulum kepalanya selama beberapa saat sampai apertur kerongkongannya dapat menerima jinhyuk seutuhnya. ada rintih yang tertahan bervibrasi di sekeliling batangnya kala jinhyuk mendorong pinggulnya tidak sabaran, sementara dirinya sendiri dimabuk aroma pekat kulit di antara buah zakar dan lubang pantat wooseok.

jinhyuk menjilatnya panjang dan keras, bergerak dari bawah ke atas. kala ujung lidahnya mencapai perimeter lubang wooseok yang merah mengundangnya untuk masuk, ia bisa merasakan tumpuan wooseok nyaris rubuh dan apitan kakinya melemah. pemuda itu sampai harus berhenti mengulum dan beralih mendesah tidak karuan; rentetan napas dan erangan basahnya seolah jadi navigasi untuk jinhyuk _—_ untuk menerobos masuk, menyaput sensual, ataupun mengisap bagian dalam wooseok keras-keras. sesekali, jinhyuk akan membawa lidahnya keluar untuk menciumi paha bagian dalam wooseok sementara yang bersangkutan akan menurunkan kepalanya lagi untuk memberikannya _blowjob_ di bawah sana, tapi toh dia nantinya juga akan kembali menghunjam lidahnya dalam-dalam dan wooseok akan kembali berantakan dengan rintihan dan punggungnya yang melengkung nikmat.

di suatu waktu jinhyuk melarikan jemarinya mengelus paha dan pinggang wooseok, sesuatu jatuh dan membasahi perutnya. dia pikir itu luruhan dari dalam wooseok _—_ dan nyaris akan menegur si pemuda karena bisa-bisanya dia keluar tanpa jinhyuk _—_ tapi tetesan itu datang dalam volume yang banyak dan frekuen, dan…

jinhyuk membuka matanya.

 _...darah_?

ah, sial. sial, sial...

ini akan terdengar gila mengingat dia hampir tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seksual lagi dengan siapapun sejak wooshin, tapi sebetapapun jinhyuk ingin menyelesaikan ronde yang satu ini sampai akhir sebagai bentuk rekreasi untuk dirinya sendiri, rasanya tidak manusiawi saja jika dia membiarkan wooseok kembali berdarah-darah seperti itu _—_ meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak kelihatan punya masalah dari caranya menopang badan dan kembali mengulum kepala batang jinhyuk. dia melawan keinginannya sendiri untuk menyentakkan pinggulnya ke dalam mulut wooseok. pemuda itu entah betulan tidak sadar... atau sadar, tetapi sengaja tidak menghiraukannya.

ada sesuatu yang aneh dari bagaimana jahitannya bisa terbuka kembali. malam dimana mereka bertengkar hebat setelah ia mengganti perban harian wooseok, jinhyuk bersumpah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa luka itu telah menutup seutuhnya. 

“w-woos _—_ ” dia berusaha menjangkau perban di sisi kanan si pemuda yang terembes darah dari luka di baliknya itu, hendak menghentikannya. “ _—_ lu. lukamu.”

wooseok menangkis tangannya yang tinggal sejengkal lagi dari perban.

jinhyuk mengerjap.

atensi pemuda tidak lagi terpaku pada aktivitas seksual mereka di bawah sana. tidak ketika wooseok menolehkan kepalanya lewat bahu dan menatap jinhyuk seolah ia bisa menggorok lehernya saat itu juga. dingin, sorot mata itu. 

rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernapas.

“luka itu,” mulai jinhyuk, tersengal. dia punya seribu-satu prediksi kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah, tapi ini jelas akhir dari sesi enam-sembilan mereka. “darimana kau dapat luka itu...?”

dengus yang lolos dari bibir pemuda itu terdengar seperti nyinyiran.

“menurutmu?”

“woos _—_ ”

“gadismu itu,” wooseok berdecak ketika ia menempelkan sebelah telapak tangan _kiri_ di atas perban dan mendapati darah itu tidak berhenti merembes dari balik perban di rusuk _kanannya_. “dia agak bodoh, ya. pernah bermain dengan pisau tidak, sih? bikin repot saja. kena organ tidak, sakit juga tidak. terlalu lama bermain pistol dengan kalian orang-orang kepolisian, ya?”

pemuda itu mengubah posisi duduknya di atas jinhyuk sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan satu sama lain. kim wooseok duduk menjulang di atas otot perutnya, berpostur impresif yang membuat jinhyuk merasa kalau dia tidak akan dibunuh tapi akan diperlakukan lebih buruk daripada itu. pemandangan di hadapannya itu kemudian luruh jadi sebuah _epiphany_ , menyambar jinhyuk seperti seseorang tengah menghantam kepalanya dengan batu berkali-kali _—_ bahwa dia telah terbiasa menangani luka wooseok di _pinggang kirinya_ sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa darah yang ini berasal dari luka di rusuk _kanan_ yang tidak pernah jinhyuk lihat sebelumnya... _sampai malam ini_. 

posisi enam-sembilan ini membuat jinhyuk lupa bahwa segala sesuatu yang selama ini dilihatnya berada di sisi _kiri_ wooseok akan berpindah ke sisi _kanan_ nya apabila wooseok memposisikan dirinya memunggungi jinhyuk.

hatinya mencelos. 

_itu luka baru_.

“ _apa_ ,” 

potongan fragmen kabur yang berkelindan di dalam kepalanya ialah tentang lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang gelap dan terlampau sunyi, sejeong yang terkapar di ranjang unit gawat darurat, nyawanya hanya bergantung pada seutas benang para _moirae_ , suara _bip-bip-bip_ dari elektrokardiogram di dalam sana berpacu dengan ketakutannya sendiri akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dalam hidupnya, _lagi_. 

geram, marah, kecewa. semuanya tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. 

_dia seharusnya tahu._

  
  


“...yang pernah dilakukan _sejeong_ padamu, wooseok?”

  
  


dan sebetapapun jinhyuk berharap supaya asumsi terburuknya itu hanyalah fitnah belaka yang sama-sama bisa mereka tertawakan di masa depan, dengus yang spontan terlontar dari mulut wooseok itu justru mengkonfirmasi _seluruh_ kebenarannya.

“ _she’s a bitch,_ ” jawab wooseok tenang di atasnya, memerangkap jinhyuk di antara kedua pahanya, sembari telunjuknya meniti torso pemuda di bawahnya dalam ritme yang amat pelan, hampir-hampir mengintimidasi. dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga jinhyuk dan berbisik dengan tenang seolah dia _tidak_ baru saja menikam punggung seorang gadis yang inosen dan membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawanya, “aku nggak suka dengannya. bikin muak saja. nanti kau juga akan berterimakasih padaku.”

jinhyuk mendorong wooseok ke lantai, memanjat ke atas tubuh sang pemuda, kemudian menghajar sisi wajahnya sampai terdengar bunyi _krak_ yang memekakkan.

apakah belulang buku tangannya atau tengkorak wooseok yang patah, dia tidak peduli.

pada tahap ini, dia hanya bisa melihat _merah_.

“kau yang _jalang_ ,” teriak jinhyuk, tangannya merangsek untuk merenggut wooseok tepat di kerahnya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama sedang dalam keadaan bertelanjang bulat. ada isak di ekor kalimatnya _—_ wooseok entah sadar atau tidak. pemuda itu tidak berkutik, bahkan ketika memar di sisi wajah dan ujung bibir yang ditinju jinhyuk mulai merekah menjadi warna ungu kehijauan yang jelek. jinhyuk mencengkram kedua bahu wooseok dan mengguncangnya seperti dia akan kehilangan kewarasannya saat ini juga. 

giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. 

“ _parasit_ ,” sepat jinhyuk. dia meludah tepat di samping kepala si pemuda untuk memberikan penekanan pahit kepadanya, memperhatikan bagaimana wooseok sama sekali tidak bergerak satu milimeter pun, seolah dia tahu bahwa inilah perlakuan yang paling pantas diterimanya setelah apa yang pernah dilakukannya terhadap jinhyuk _—_ bukan ramah-tamah, bukan tempat tinggal, bukan perawatan medis, bukan hospitalitas. _afeksi, apalagi_. “mau sampai kapan terus-terusan bikin hidupku susah, hah!?”

sejeong.

 _wooshin_.

jinhyuk meninju lantai tepat di samping bahu wooseok. kali ini, dia bisa memastikan ialah positif belulang buku tangannya yang retak. dinginnya udara subuh di bulan november hanya memprovokasi amarah yang rasanya membuat beku alih-alih panas. ia tersengal menahan tangis, tapi toh akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga dari pelupuk mata. tubuhnya bergetar di atas wooseok, meretaliasi amarah yang meledak-ledak di sekujur pembuluh darahnya _—_ kontras dengan wooseok yang reaksinya nihil, hanya bergeming memperhatikan seluruh sekuens itu tergelar tepat di hadapannya, pipi dan lehernya basah karena air mata yang bersangkutan. 

ia menatap wooseok tepat di mata, mengucap lirih:

  
  


“siapa lagi yang akan kauambil dariku selanjutnya...?”

  
  


itu pertanyaan retoris. herannya, wooseok malah menjawab.

“tidak ada, detektif,” lirih pemuda itu, seakan-akan dia telah kehabisan trik yang bisa dikeluarkannya dari balik lengan baju. ada sesuatu dari cara wooseok berbicara yang tidak terdengar jujur, tetapi tidak juga dibuat-buat, hanya… _absolut_. seperti ia tengah mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang final.

jinhyuk mengepal kedua tangannya erat-erat, merasakan amarahnya meluruh menjadi sesuatu yang tak-terdefinisikan. letih, mungkin. kecewa, jelas. putus asa, bisa jadi. dia bisa merasakan darah menetes di telapak tangannya, hasil dari kuku-kuku yang mencengkram serta menancap terlalu jauh. tapi luka fisik yang seperti itu sekalipun tidak terasa lebih sakit dari apa yang sekarang, begitu rakus dan kejam, tengah menggerogoti rongga dadanya, membuatnya sulit sekali untuk bernapas.

“pergilah, _ivory_ ,” bisik jinhyuk pelan, seraya ia mundur perlahan supaya wooseok bisa meloloskan diri, bersimpuh di atas kedua tumitnya, “sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengirimmu ke pentagon dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.”

di telinga wooseok, kalimat itu akan terdengar seperti: _selamat tinggal, untuk selamanya_.

kim wooseok pergi seperti bagaimana dia pernah kembali _—_ bersama angin, tanpa jejak dan membawa seluruh sintesa aroma lavender keluar dari apartemen. kala jinhyuk membuka matanya lagi sejak ia tak sadarkan diri, ialah jaehwan yang dilihatnya pertama kali, menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan tatapan khawatir seolah dia sudah mati, dan melontarkan serentetan profanitas yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, dan apartemen ini kehilangan cerita-ceritanya lagi. setengah lemarinya bersih, rak kamar mandi kosong melompong, dan lavender ungu yang ditaruh wooseok di meja kopinya di kali pertama ia datang kemari telah kembali menjadi anyelir putih yang lesu.

jinhyuk tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihat wooseok pergi di kali pertama dan terakhir, namun ingatannya akan pemuda itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kekal dibanding nafas dan denyut nadi.

* * *

“aku tahu kau dan pacarmu sedang cekcok selama beberapa waktu ke belakang,” mulai jaehwan suatu hari, di tengah huru-hara kafetaria lantai satu yang sibuk pada jam makan siang mereka. “tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka masalahnya akan jadi sebesar ini.”

siang pertama jinhyuk menjejakkan kaki ke kantor dengan mata berkantung seperti panda dan persendian jemari yang diperban dan penuh memar, satu lantai departemen itu seolah sunyi senyap menyambut kedatangannya. semua orang secara serentak berhenti melakukan aktivitas masing-masing dan melongok dari balik kubikel dan pintu demi mencuri lihat kepada siapa gerangan yang mencuri panggung atensi. _seorang detektif terluka?_ pemandangan biasa. _detektif lee jinhyuk yang terluka?_ itu baru berita hangat. _masa, sih? geser, dong. aku mau lihat juga_.

selama beberapa menit penuh, rasanya seperti seekor hyena yang dipertontonkan ke pengunjung kebun binatang. _humiliating_ , untuk satu alasan dan lain hal, harus menampakkan diri ke kantor dengan penampakan seperti itu. dia masih ingat bagaimana jaehwan-lah yang pertama kali menjentikkan jarinya tinggi di udara dan berteriak dengan lantang _—hei. HEI. lihat apa? kalian digaji dari pajak warga bukan untuk bengong. bubar!—_ secara otomatis membuat orang-orang itu menjatuhkan pandangannya dari jinhyuk, seraya dia membantu jinhyuk membelah lautan kubikel untuk sampai di meja kerjanya. detektif jaehwan mungkin baru saja memberi perintah supaya mereka kembali bekerja, tapi jinhyuk masih bisa merasakan pandangan orang-orang itu mengekori ujung mantel _belstaff_ -nya.

garpu makannya tidak sengaja berdenting keras di mulut mangkok. 

“hmh.”

jaehwan yang menemaninya sepanjang pagi _—_ mengobati luka dan memakaikan perban ke tangannya karena ia tidak memiliki cukup kesadaran untuk berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya seorang manusia di pagi hari. sisa-sisa seluler otaknya seolah tersedot habis bersama kejadian malam itu; menguras seluruh kesadarannya seperti seseorang memelintir kain pel sampai seluruh saraf perasanya tumpul. rasanya hampa. dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk _merasa_ seharian itu. jinhyuk tidak ingat bagaimana hari itu berakhir, tapi dia ingat tertidur selama duapuluh jam penuh dan lahir kembali sebagai seseorang yang baru.

“tanganmu oke, kawan?”

“kau tidak lihat,” jinhyuk menodong garpunya kepada jaehwan, “aku makan bakmi dengan _garpu_ pakai _tangan kiri_?”

termannya itu tergelak.

kabar burung terbarunya ialah semua orang di kantor mengasosiasikan kondisi mental jinhyuk belakangan ini persis seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika wooseok meninggalkannya sebagai wooshin _—_ meskipun jinhyuk pribadi merasa kondisinya sekarang tidak semenyedihkan waktu itu. kalau dulu dia menampilkan kesan ‘tak tertolong’ sampai ke titik dimana seluruh penghuni departemen betul-betul menaruh rasa iba terhadap dirinya, sekarang rasanya sama sekali tidak seperti itu. toh, dia masih bisa memimpin _briefing_ kasus tiap pagi, masih bisa menggiring seorang kriminal kelas teri untuk mengaku bersalah pada sesi interogasi harian, masih bisa menyelesaikan laporan tepat waktu sebelum masa kadaluarsa kasus berakhir…

 _yah_. orang-orang itu entah mau tahu atau tidak, jinhyuk juga tidak peduli. bagi mereka, apapun itu musibah yang sedang menimpa detektif jinhyuk kali ini _,_ yang penting dia tidak bikin repot satu departemen lagi, kan _—_ meskipun komentar terakhir dari sersan seungwoo adalah bahwa jinhyuk harus berhenti menakut-nakuti anak magang dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang, dikutipnya, _mirip_ _serial killer_. jinhyuk ingat mendengus keras sekali mendengarnya. pria itu jelas salah memilih orang untuk diajak bergurau tentang _serial killer_ , mengingat dia punya sentimen khusus terhadap titel itu… termasuk orang-orang yang pernah dicintainya.

di seberangnya, jaehwan mengedikkan bahu.

“sudah ditawari disuapi, nggak mau. ya, sudah,” cibirnya begitu.

karena kalau sejak dulu jinhyuk selalu mempertanyakan sejauh apa manusia harus digiring ke ujung tanduk sampai timbul kemauan untuk berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, maka jawabannya hadir dalam bentuk kim wooseok. _ivory_. dan rasanya seperti digampar keras-keras. bahwasanya lamunan itu berujung sebagai pertanyaan retoris, karena jawaban paling masuk akal untuk pertanyaan itu adalah: _mana mungkin_? jinhyuk sudah menyaksikan _semuanya_ dengan mata kepala sendiri. sekali bajingan, ya, tetap bajingan. sekali pencuri, ya, tetap pencuri. sekali penipu, ya, tetap penipu. bodoh kalau dia berpikir cinta tolol bisa mengubah semua itu.

nah, pertanyaan berikutnya adalah: kalau dia sempat pernah begitu mencintai orang dengan segala keburukan itu, lantas sebenarnya menjadikan dia ini _apa_?

“urat, urat,” mulai jaehwan lagi, setelah beberapa saat.

jinhyuk melotot. “apa?”

“kau,” pemuda itu menggestur kepada pelipis sendiri, senyumnya teretas penuh arti. dia menyesap kaleng jeruknya lagi sebelum melanjutkan, “kebiasaan lama. kau melamun terlalu keras. uratmu sampai keluar semua.” 

“sori,” balasnya, tidak betul-betul peduli.

“nggak apa. agendamu apa malam ini?” tanya jaehwan, sudah setengah bangkit untuk mengembalikan nampan makan siangnya ke tempat sampah yang telah disediakan.

“pergi menjenguk sejeong,” tukas jinhyuk cepat, menghela napas berat. dia memandang jaehwan dengan tatapan bosan-setengah membual. “lalu pulang, cuci kaki dan tidur cepat, atau lompat dari jendela apartemenku supaya aku bisa ngulang hidup sebagai gembok wc _—_ pilihannya antara dua itu.” 

jaehwan terkekeh, menyikut punggungnya _keras_ tanpa ampun.

“ _aduh_ , bangsat.”

“jangan terlalu lama berduka, detektif,” dia bilang begitu seraya berlalu, nadanya jauh lebih lembut dibanding gurauannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

yah, _semoga saja_ temannya itu bicara tentang sejeong, bukan _wooseok_.

* * *

terhitung lebih dari sekali sejak kejadian malam itu jinhyuk bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri: _ini, kan, yang diinginkannya selama ini, sedari dulu?_

ini, kan, yang dia inginkan _—_ agar wooseok menghilang sepenuhnya dari radar kehidupannya?

ketika jinhyuk secara tidak langsung meminta pemuda itu untuk _pergi selama-lamanya_ , dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wooseok akan betul-betul mengamininya dan berhenti berevolusi _—_ tidak hanya dari kehidupan jinhyuk, tetapi juga dari muka bumi ini _—_ seolah ia tidak pernah dilahirkan dan nama _ivory_ kembali menjadi sesuatu yang hanya diasosiasikan dengan kain linen dan kartu pantone yang dipajang di dinding toko-toko interior, bukannya pencuri ulung nomor satu sedunia sejak paling tidak satu dekade terakhir. jinhyuk tidak pernah lagi berusaha untuk mengetahui kabar paling baru terkait wooseok, tapi dia dengar yang selevel anjing pelacak interpol saja sudah nyaris kewalahan mengendusi jejaknya di tanah.

jinhyuk juga harus mengakui bahwa tiga fase bulan purnama terasa hanya seperti beberapa hari saja sejak wooseok bukan lagi menjadi urusannya dan tidak lagi makan banyak ruang di pikirannya... meskipun alasan lainnya adalah karena waktu dan tenaganya betul-betul habis untuk turun ke lapangan dan bekerja _._ dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa menyingkirkan seorang ivory dari singgasana predatornya justru membuat angka kejahatan naik lagi belakangan ini di kalangan kriminal berbasis seoul _—_ kentara sekali ada kekuatan-kekuatan yang bentrok dalam usaha mereka untuk mengisi kekosongan di puncak piramida yang ditinggalkan wooseok itu. yang dilakukannya bukan memutus kejahatan, tapi justru _memutar_ rantai makanan.

pusing? sangat. keos? jangan tanya lagi.

tapi, ya, entahlah _._ mungkin segala kefrantikan ini justru distraksi yang dibutuhkan jinhyuk supaya tidak terus-terusan ‘berduka’, _a la_ jaehwan. dipikir-pikir lagi, kapan terakhir kali kapten memperbolehkannya untuk terjun ke lapangan dan berkotor-kotor ria? _hong kong_. tempat dimana seluruh malapetaka ini berawal... yang mana sudah lama sekali. makanya dinikmati saja.

“sudah kubilang kemarin batalkan pertemuan dengan komisaris distrik sebelah siang ini,” mulai jinhyuk dengan sebelah tangan mengukup ponsel di telinga, sambil dia berjalan membelah lorong rumah sakit. “kenapa nggak ada yang baca pesan dariku, sih?”

“ _bukan, eh—”_ itu suara park woojin. “ _anu, detektif sedang berada dimana sekarang?_ ”

dia hampir saja menabrak seorang suster di belokan terakhir menuju lorong kamar sejeong.

“rumah sakit,” jawabnya, sebelum menurunkan ponsel supaya dia bisa membungkuk minta maaf kepada suster tersebut. jinhyuk menempelkan ponselnya kembali ke telinga sembari matanya menyisiri ruangan demi ruangan kembali, mencari pintu dengan plat tembaga nomor 436. “sudah kubilang aku nggak akan ada di kantor siang ini karena mau jenguk detektif sejeong. kalau komisarisnya sudah datang _,_ suruh tunggu saja dulu sebentar. bilang _—crk_ ,” sesuatu membuat jinhyuk berdecak. baru sadar kalau kopi susu di dalam paperbag yang ditentengnya jadi tumpah gara-gara tabrakan belokan tadi. “ _—_ bilang aku sampai di sana kira-kira setengah jam lagi. itu juga kalau dia mau menunggu, sih.”

telan ludah anak itu terdengar sampai ke seberang sambungan telepon. 

“ _anu, sebenarnya detektif diminta kapten joohyun untuk—_ ”

“ _—_ tunggu sebentar, ya, opsir,” potongnya, meninggalkan opsir woojin gelagapan di panggilan telepon mereka. kepada sejeong, dia bersuara lantang, “hei, pemalas, ada donat, nih.” 

jinhyuk membuka pintu kamar sejeong dan menutupnya kembali dengan sebuah tendangan pelan. dia berani begini karena dia tahu tidak ada pasien selain sejeong yang menempati kamar rawat inap itu. mereka memindahkan sejeong dari unit gawat darurat sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dan terakhir kali jinhyuk berkunjung ke sini untuk mengecek keadaannya, partner kerjanya itu terlelap di sepanjang jam jenguknya. bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak kecewa _—_ dan utamanya, _khawatir_ sejeong tidak kunjung pulih juga. tapi fakta bahwa mereka sudah memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap hanya bisa berarti kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik, kan?

dilihatnya televisi di sudut ruangan menyala. dia tersenyum tipis. terakhir kali dia berkunjung kemari, kamar ini sunyi senyap. sekarang, jinhyuk positif yakin sejeong sudah tidak apa-apa.

“hei,” mulainya lagi, “sedang asik nonton ap _—_ ”

jinhyuk menyibak gorden pembatas di sekeliling ranjang.

“ _detektif—_ ”

tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

“ _—teleponnya kututup dulu..._ ”

“...ya,” jawabnya pelan, setelah beberapa saat.

tangan dan ponselnya masih menempel di telinga _,_ bahkan ketika panggilan itu telah terputus beberapa waktu yang lalu. ponsel itu dimasukkan ke saku dengan perasaan gamang, sementara pandangannya kosong menerawang ranjang yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan tengah dihuni siapapun. bantalnya terlihat empuk dan selimutnya terlipat rapi di kaki ranjang.sontak jinhyuk melongok ke papan ranjang, berniat mencaritahu sendiri berdasarkan laporan harian yang biasanya tertempel bersama papan klip _—_ hanya untuk menemukan bahwa tidak ada apapun terpajang di sana. kosong. tidak ada siapapun di kamar mandi, tidak ada barang kepemilikan yang tertinggal di lemari, pun tanda-tanda bahwa _sejeong—_

dia tidak menyukai predikat yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya.

...

_...masa...?_

“h _—_ hei,” seru jinhyuk tiba-tiba, berlari keluar. ujung matanya menangkap seorang suster yang lewat di depan kamar sejeong dan insting pertama yang melintas di benaknya adalah untuk berlari dan menghentikan sang suster di pundaknya, secara otomatis membuat wanita itu mengerjap kaget. dan takut, barangkali. jinhyuk kelewat panik sampai-sampai tangannya nyaris mencengkram pundaknya. “maaf bikin kaget, tapi _—_ pasien kamar nomor 436 dipindahkan ke mana?”

“oh, pasien kamar ini...” suster itu membolak-balikkan daftar pasien di papan klip yang dibawanya. “...oh? sudah dipulangkan dua hari yang lalu.”

 _...apa_?

“dipulangkan?” tekan jinhyuk, “ _kemana_?”

sang suster membolak-balikkan daftarnya lagi, dan menggeleng. _tentu saja_ pihak rumah sakit tidak merekam data yang seperti itu. jinhyuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya dan membiarkan wanita itu berlalu. bibirnya merapat penuh frustrasi. ada sesuatu yang aneh dari bagaimana mereka ‘memulangkan’ sejeong. tentu saja jinhyuk bersyukur _—_ ada satu-dua detik dimana dia pikir suster itu akan bilang bahwa partner kerjanya sudah _meninggal—_ tapi jawaban yang diberikan kepadanya juga bukannya jelas atau apa... justru menumbuhkan berbagai pertanyaan baru untuknya. ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan perasaan mengganjal _—_ bertanya-tanya _kenapa_ dia sampai tidak tahu tentang kabar kepulangan sejeong. 

_dipulangkan kemana? kenapa dia tidak pernah diberitahu soal ini? kenapa tidak ada satu pun manusia di kepolisian yang bicara tentang ini kemarin? ada dimana sejeong sekarang?_

_apa yang terlewat olehnya?_

(“ _ganggu kencanku sekali lagi dan kamu bakal mati betulan, jinhyuk.”_ )

jinhyuk menyibak gorden pembatas ranjang itu kencang-kencang hingga ujung, naluri alamiahnya adalah untuk menggeledah seisi kamar sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang dapat berguna. tidak banyak barang yang menempati kamar itu _—_ satu ranjang, meja nakas, sofa untuk satu orang, tempat sampah, dan televisi yang menempel langsung ke dinding _—_ tapi kalau ada _satu_ saja pelajaran penting yang bisa diambil jinhyuk dari hasil bergelut dengan profesinya selama bertahun-tahun, adalah bahwa meskipun tidak semua barang temuan memiliki konteks, _dimana_ dia menemukan barang itu bisa menuntunnya ke sesuatu yang jauh lebih berarti.

ada secarik kertas yang jatuh dari belakang remot televisi yang diambil dari dalam laci nakas paling atas ketika jinhyuk hendak mematikan televisi yang mengganggu pikirannya.

kertas itu berbentuk persegi yang dilipat menjadi enambelas bagian yang lebih kecil, dan hanya ada satu kata yang tertulis di tengah-tengahnya dengan bolpen merah.

(“ _sudah kubilang..._ ”)

  
  
  


_maaf_

**_s_ **

  
  
  


jinhyuk menelan ludah.

(“... _detektif sejeong tidak punya pacar._ ”)

tremor yang menjalari tangannya nyaris membuat jinhyuk melempar kertas itu ke lantai sebelum suara seorang penyiar di televisi memotong rentetan pikirannya dan menarik seluruh atensinya dari kertas itu. dia mengangkat wajah dan membaca _headline_ berita yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital berwarna merah marun di sepanjang layar sisi bawah televisi:

**_POLICE FOUND STOLEN £36M FIGURINE_ **

refleks, remot itu diarahkan ke televisi sambil dia menekan tombol pengeras volume. jinhyuk menyaksikan _footage_ tim kepolisian austria mengamankan pahatan emas dalam bentuk neptunus dan dewi ceres itu dari sebuah boks kayu yang di dalamnya dialasi kain linen berwarna putih gading, diikuti dengan suara sang penyiar berita yang menarasikan kejadiannya _offscreen_.

“ _...austrian police have recovered a $60m (£33.9m) 16th century figurine called_ la saliera _, or salt cellar, buried in a wooden case near zwettl, a town about 55 miles north of vienna. authorities have been trying to track down the 25.4cm (10 inch) gold saliera since it was stolen from a showcase at vienna’s art history museum by the world famous art burglar, ivory, in late 2020..._ ”

(“ _...sepatu kaca rubi dari the judy garland museum..._ ”)

“ _...experts established the land where the wooden case was buried is under the possession of the korean drug lord, sunho park...”_

  
  


(“ _...pahatan saliera di vienna..._ ”)

  
  


“... _famously known as ricochet..._ ”

  
  


jinhyuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di ujung ranjang sebelum lututnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengampu seluruh massa tubuhnya sementara dia memproses begitu banyak informasi di dalam otaknya. sebersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya berbunyi _—_ yang, jujur, tidak akan diangkat oleh jinhyuk kalau bukan karena dia melirik itu kaptennya sendiri yang memanggil.

“kapten,” panggilnya cepat.

suara di seberang dingin dan singkat. “ _detektif._ ”

“kutebak kau sudah lihat beritanya,” jinhyuk tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi. dia juga tidak menyukai bagaimana suaranya bergetar, nyaris terdengar _helpless_ , sementara yang berkelindan di kepalanya ialah segala memori yang berkaitan dengan pengalamannya menangkap _ricochet_. 

park sunho. 

tiga tahun yang lalu, jinhyuk sendiri yang menjebloskan pria itu ke penjara.

“ _kembalilah,_ ” 

demikianlah perintah kaptennya, yang baru detik ini jinhyuk sadari telah berusaha diutarakan oleh opsir park woojin di telepon dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu _—_ sewaktu pikirannya masih dipenuhi perihal sejeong. opsir park woojin sudah tahu tentang hal ini.

seluruh departemen kepolisiannya mungkin sudah tahu tentang hal ini.

“... _ada yang perlu kami bicarakan denganmu_.”

* * *

semua orang di departemennya tahu kalau dipanggil menghadap seorang kapten bae joohyun hanya bisa berarti tiga hal: _kau baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal, kau dalam bahaya besar,_ atau _kau dipecat efektif segera._ antara tiga hal mengerikan itu, atau tidak sama sekali.

jinhyuk mengumumkan presensinya di hadapan sang kapten dengan firasat dia akan mendapatkan _ketiganya sekaligus_.

 _ada yang perlu_ kami _bicarakan denganmu—_ dia seharusnya tidak kaget mendapati kehadiran sersan seungwoo yang tengah berdiri tepat di samping tempat kaptennya terduduk, membolak-balikkan berkas dari sebuah map hitam di tangannya. keduanya mengangkat wajah secara serentak tatkala pintu ruangan terbuka dan jinhyuk mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk; tahu kalau dia sudah pasti dipersilakan, dan ruangan ini _—_ positif sudah disadap dari berbagai sudut supaya bisa diarsip dan diputar ulang beberapa tahun mendatang _—_ akan jadi saksi terhadap apapun itu yang akan menimpa jinhyuk setelah ini. 

“sebelum kalian bisa bilang apapun padaku,” mulai jinhyuk lantang, berhenti tepat di depan meja sang kapten. “aku hanya ingin tahu ada di mana sejeong _sekarang_.”

selama beberapa saat, ruangan itu sunyi senyap. 

“dia baik-baik saja, _kan_?” tekan jinhyuk. dahinya berkerenyit.

_kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?_

didapatinya kedua atasannya itu saling melempar pandang ke satu sama lain, sebelum kapten joohyun menghela napas dan menuding pada kursi di seberangnya. “duduklah, detektif.”

“apa?” tapi dia berbisik, lemah. “apa yang _kalian_ lakukan padanya?”

“detektif sejeong _—_ ” sersannya itu hendak menukas. dia entah kenapa harus memotong omongannya sendiri seolah dia harus memfrase ulang rentetan pikirannya, dan menarik napas seakan dia tengah menenangkan dirinya sendiri. pria itu melanjutkan, “ _—_ dia tidak apa-apa. jangan khawatir. tapi bukan itu alasan kau dipanggil kemari, detektif.”

jinhyuk berdecak. “maksudmu kalian ingin bicara tentang _saliera_?”

buang-buang waktu, sungguh. dia tidak menyetir kembali ke kantor seperti orang kesurupan dan nyaris menginjak gas pada saat lampu merah hanya untuk disuguhkan obrolan tentang ricochet dan, _potentially_ , wooseok. pun jinhyuk tahu pencurian pahatan emas itu bisa jadi ada kaitannya dengan pencurian _dan_ penemuan sepatu kaca rubi judy garland yang diceritakan jaehwan tempo hari, bukannya mereka semua sudah sepakat kalau mereka tidak akan menyeriusi permainan ivory yang tidak akan ada habisnya? buat apa direcoki lebih lanjut kecuali kalau memang mau buang-buang anggaran tahunan?

“ya, dan tidak,” jawab kapten joohyun tegas, meraih remot televisi di ujung meja dan mengarahkannya pada televisi balok yang ditaruh di paling atas sebuah rak susun lima di hadapan mereka bertiga. ada pemutar VHS terpasang tepat rak di bawahnya, dan tidak butuh jadi ilmuan roket untuk tahu bahwa sudah ada tep yang menunggu untuk diputar di dalam sana. “ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu.”

jinhyuk menghela napas pasrah, pada akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya sendiri menghadap televisi _. apapun untuk kapten bae joohyun_ , rutuknya dalam hati, bersedekap dengan tidak ikhlas.

semut yang mengerubungi layar televisi untuk beberapa saat di awal lantas berubah menjadi suatu lansekap dari ruangan persegi dengan dua opsir berjaga di pintu, satu interogator, dan seseorang yang pergelangan tangannya diborgol di atas meja duduk saling berhadapan. dari segi penempatan kamera dan kualitas rekaman yang lumayan buruk, jinhyuk bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa pita ini merupakan potongan dari rekaman cctv _—_ dia sampai harus memicingkan mata dan menjulurkan lehernya untuk tahu siapa gerangan interogator yang duduk membelakangi kamera.

“ _j_ _aehwan_ ,” bisik jinhyuk penuh realisasi, matanya membelalak setelah dia berhasil menangkap sisi wajah temannya itu di rekaman, “dia bersama _—_ ”

oh.

_ini jelas bukan tentang saliera._

“ _—_ cascade, kau benar,” timpal sang kapten tenang, menunggu jinhyuk selesai memasang-masangkan kepingan puzzle yang berserakan di dalam kepalanya. mereka kembali memandangi layar televisi sebersamaan dengan jaehwan membuka sesi interogasi dengan melempar beberapa pertanyaan _drill—’_ ya atau tidak’ kepada kang dongho.

tak sengaja, matanya menemukan tanggal yang tercatat dalam huruf kecil di ujung kanan bawah rekaman. jinhyuk berkedip tidak percaya. “rekaman ini diambil baru _minggu kemarin_?”

“ya,” jawab sersan seungwoo, sambil mengelus dagunya di antara telunjuk dan ibu jari.

“kupikir kasus ini ditutup berbulan-bulan yang lalu _—_ dia yang terlibat di _fight club_ , kan?”

aneh. ini sudah terhitung hampir satu kuarter sejak jaehwan mengumumkan kepulangannya keras-keras ke seantero departemen setelah dia membongkar habis kasus _fight club_ itu. jinhyuk ingat betul sebab jaehwan sendiri-lah yang bercerita sebagai upaya untuk menghiburnya, yang... yah. habis bertengkar bodoh dengan wooseok. untuk urusan yang sepele, pula. tapi itu cerita lama. pertanyaan lainnya yang jauh lebih penting adalah _kenapa sesi interogasi cascade baru dilakukan sekarang kalau jaehwan sudah mengupas-habis kasusnya sejak lama sekali?_

“kau tidak salah, detektif,” kapten joohyun menimpali. remotnya kembali diarahkan kepada televisi, sehingga rekamannya berhenti berputar agar wanita itu bisa melanjutkan, “ada sedikit... _custody fight—_ bentrok, dengan kepolisian di new zealand terkait siapa yang harus menangani siapa. karena secara teknis, kang dongho masih terdaftar sebagai buronan KNPA hingga kasusnya harus diselesaikan dan ditutup secara legal di korea, tapi _—_ ”

“wow, tunggu sebentar,” potong jinhyuk tidak sabaran, kedua tangannya terangkat dalam gestur menyetop. “ _new zealand_? apa hubungannya kepolisian new zealand dengan kasus fight club ini?”

ada sebuah map yang ditaruh tepat di hadapannya.

“cascade,” sersan seungwoo mendorong map itu ke arah jinhyuk agar dia dapat membaca isinya, “terdaftar resmi sebagai warga negara new zealand.”

jinhyuk bergantian memandangi map itu dan sersannya. “kau _bercanda_.”

“tidak, sayangnya,” gumam sang sersan, telunjuknya mengetuk suatu baris pada map yang terbuka di atas meja. bola mata jinhyuk bergulir mengikuti kemana telunjuk itu mendarat. “status kependudukannya legit. cascade _tidak_ lagi berkependudukan korea. yang kau lihat di dalam map ini adalah seluruh dokumen yang memvalidasi status kewarganegaraannya _—_ nomor kependudukan, nomor asuransi kesehatan, paspor, sertifikat tanah, hak milik properti, tidak ada nomor pajak, jelas, karena dia kriminal beken yang hobi menumpuk harta...”

jinhyuk meraih map di hadapannya, membolak-balikkan berkas demi berkas itu dengan frantik.

“kepolisian new zealand menginginkan cascade,” kapten joohyun melipat lengannya di atas meja, sementara jinhyuk mengeksaminasi berkasnya satu per satu dengan jemari bergetar. “mereka sepakat untuk menyerahkan proses legalnya kepada KNPA supaya bisa dilakukan sesuai dengan hukum di korea, tapi vonis hukuman penjara yang dijatuhkan di sini teknisnya akan selalu dikembalikan ke kepolisian new zealand.”

“ini agak... mustahil,” jinhyuk berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, lantas mengernyit pada kedua atasannya. “bukannya... tunggu. jaehwan menemukan sepatu kaca rubi itu di salah satu lokasi _fight club_ yang dia telusuri _—_ di rubanah mansion cascade. dan itu di _seoul_.”

“mansion itu hanya salah satu dari lusinan yang dimilikinya,” sersan seungwoo membalikkan berkas di dalam map itu ke halaman paling akhir. “di sini tercatat bahwa dia punya 39 properti yang tersebar hampir di seluruh dunia _—_ tiga di antaranya ada di seoul, korea.”

kaptennya menatap jinhyuk tepat di mata.

“detektif,” panggil wanita itu penuh penekanan, “cascade _tidak lagi_ beroperasi di korea.”

“baiklah _—baiklah_ ,” seru jinhyuk, defensif, setelah secara mental didorong ke ujung ruangan oleh kedua atasannya itu _—_ untuk suatu alasan yang tidak diketahuinya mengapa. _baiklah_. cascade tidak lagi beroperasi di korea. kabar baik untuk kita, kabar buruk untuk wellington dan seisinya. lantas _apa_?”

“itu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu.”

sang kapten menekan kembali tombol putar pada rekaman cctv itu, dan kali ini, dia juga mengeraskan volume suara televisinya sampai penuh. ada suara statis yang mengganggu karena cctv itu tidak diciptakan untuk merekam suara dari jarak jauh, tapi lamat-lamat, telinga jinhyuk mulai mengenali timbre suara jaehwan di antara gelombang frekuensi lainnya.

  
  


**_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _apa yang dilakukan sepatu kaca rubi itu di basement rumahmu?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _uh. karena sepatu kaca itu milikku?_

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _ivory mencuri sepatu kaca rubi itu dari museum judy garland di minnesota tiga tahun yang lalu._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _kenapa kami menemukannya di rumahmu?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _sudah kubilang—sepatu kaca itu milikku._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _oh, ya? kita sungguhan akan meneruskan percakapan ini, cascade?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _kau tidak mengerti, detektif._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _sepatu kaca itu_ milikku.

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _karena ivory sendiri yang memberikannya padaku._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _seorang ivory? memberikan sepatu kaca itu padamu?_

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _luar biasa. ini jenis omong kosong yang baru pertama kali aku dengar._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _ada lagi yang ingin kausampaikan? bahwa ivory mencuri sepatu kaca itu_ _untukmu_ _?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _kau benar._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _..._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _tunggu._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _kau... tidak bercanda._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _kau—sungguhan tidak bercanda?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _oh, detektif._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _tunggu sampai kaudengar apa yang diminta ivory dariku._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _ivory, ivory..._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _kau pernah jatuh cinta, detektif?_

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _t-tidak relevan._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _justru bagian ini yang paling relevan, detektif—teman kita, ivory..._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _...dia memberikan tawaran yang tidak bisa kutolak._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _dia bilang dia akan memberikan apapun yang kuinginkan dengan dua syarat._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _...syarat?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _oh, hanya syarat sepele. makanya kubilang ini tawaran yang tidak bisa kutolak._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _satu, dia ingin aku berhenti beroperasi di seoul..._

  
  


jinhyuk bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya membeku di tempat.

  
  


**_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _...dua, kalau sampai aku berani menyentuh temanmu itu lagi—that motherfucker of a cop—siapa? lee jinhyuk? well, siapapun itu, ivory jelas menyukainya..._

  
  


oh, _wooseok_.

wooseok, wooseok...

jinhyuk tidak sanggup mendengar percakapan ini sampai habis.

  
  


**_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _kalau aku berani menampakkan diri di hadapannya, ivory..._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _...well. dia menaruh pisau di leherku dan bilang dia akan menghabisiku saat itu juga._

_apa yang kaulakukan, wooseok…?_

**_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _ini..._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _...ini tidak mungkin._

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _tidak mungkin, katamu, detektif?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _kenapa tidak sekalian tanya saja yang lainnya?_

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _yang… lainnya?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _ricochet, jeopardy, desdemona—kau ingin aku panggil mereka sekarang?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _berani jamin, detektif. mereka semua akan mengamini cerita ini._

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _tunggu… mereka—_

 **_det. jaehwan_ ** **_  
_ ** _jeopardy... desd—_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _kau baru sadar, detektif?_

 **_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _kami semua buronan yang_ _kau_ _tangkap bersama detektif lee jinhyuk..._

  
  


di titik ini, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan jinhyuk selain terisak ke telapak tangannya sendiri.

semuanya _—semua_ yang dilakukan wooseok selama bertahun-tahun ini, meninggalkannya, merepotkannya, membuatnya merasa jadi manusia paling menyedihkan di dunia, semuanya dilakukan wooseok untuk _—_

  
  


**_cascade_ ** **_  
_ ** _...ivory jelas ingin melindungi keparat itu._

  
  
  


“detektif lee jinhyuk,”

bahkan ketika telinganya menangkap suara metal borgol bersentuhan yang dikeluarkan dari dalam laci meja, tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa bagi jinhyuk untuk merasa sedikit pun peduli terhadap peringatan miranda yang jelas akan dilisankan langsung dari kaptennya setelah ini.

“kau ditangkap karena telah melanggar kode etik detektif KNPA pasal 108(c). _you have the right to remain silent. anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. you have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during th_ _—_ ”

kadung malu. kadung kecewa, bahkan.

karena wooseok tidak pernah meninggalkannya selama ini _._

 _jinhyuk_ yang membiarkannya pergi.

* * *

(di suatu waktu jinhyuk berhasil mendapatkan cuti panjangnya setelah berminggu-minggu lembur _—_ wajar, ketika satu departemen kala itu tengah berusaha menutup sebuah kasus penculikan berantai _—_ dia menyewa sebuah truk _chevy_ keluaran lama dengan harga murah dan menyetir naik ke puncak tebing yang jauh dari pusat kota, dimana dia dan wooshin bisa menyaksikan matahari terbenam sementara tirai senja menggelap secara gradual. truk itu diparkir memunggungi tebing supaya mereka bisa menata bantal-bantal di bagian belakang truk, kaki-kaki mereka saling bertautan dan selimut yang menutupinya. 

mereka bersandar kepada bantal-bantal itu dan kepada satu sama lain sementara gemerlap metropolitan di bawah sana berusaha untuk menjangkau mereka, tapi jinhyuk tahu mereka berdua aman di sini. tahu bahwa wooshin akan selalu aman bersamanya. dia menggamit tangan wooshin seperti dia memegang kepingan porselen dan membuat gestur memutar dengan ibu jarinya di sana _—_ di atas permukaan kulit yang terlalu putih untuk seseorang yang mengaku bekerja di bawah matahari, mengejar narasumber demi narasumber, tapi juga terlalu kasar untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah bekerja dengan senjata. wooshin tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa jinhyuk ingin melindunginya dari marabahaya apapun.

menjelang pagi, wooshin berbisik ke dadanya dengan kelopak mata setengah tertutup.

“knpmffjfjfjmm...si...jinhyuk.”

jinhyuk merunduk. “apa?”

“kenapa,” ia mendengkur seperti anak kucing, “jinhyuk, kenapa kamu jadi polisi…”

pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tercenung sejenak.

“...kan sudah pernah kuceritakan waktu itu,” jawab jinhyuk setelah beberapa saat, dan ketika dia menguap, ada uap yang mengepul dari dalam mulutnya. wooshin didekapnya lebih erat lagi.

“bahaya,” timpal wooshin.

“tahu sendiri nggak ada profesi yang nggak bahaya di sini,” apalagi ketika mereka hidup di dunia dimana pencurian permata oleh seseorang dengan nama samaran dan yang mengenakan topeng sudah bisa dianggap rutinitas. di dunia ini, setiap orang punya resiko terluka yang sama, tanpa terkecuali. seorang biliuner psikopat dari maldives bisa saja menjatuhkan bom yang dapat meluluhlantakkan seisi kota di detik selanjutnya. di belahan dunia yang lain, jinhyuk yakin ada sejumlah uang yang tengah dilenyapkan dari dalam brankas penyimpanannya di bank. “sekalian saja berdiri di puncak piramid, jadi orang yang punya kendali atas seluruh bahaya itu...”

“lebih aman jadi banker,” kekasihnya itu bergumam, “atau agen properti.”

“pegawai bank? _agen properti?_ ” mendengarnya, jinhyuk tergelak. wooshin jelas sedang ngelindur. ini percakapan yang ia tidak pernah menyangka akan keluar dari kandangnya pukul setengah empat pagi, tapi toh dia menikmati ngobrol tentang apapun dengan wooshin _—_ meskipun yang bersangkutan nampak sudah setengah jalan menuju mimpi indahnya. “kalau aku jadi agen properti, siapa yang bisa ngejagain aku kecuali aku sendiri, coba?”

pemuda di pelukannya menguap lagi, lantas berkata pelan, “aku...”

“hm?”

“aku bisa,” wooshin berbisik ke dadanya lagi, meringkuk dan membuat dirinya sendiri jadi kecil di pelukan kekasihnya dan di balik selimut, dengan setengah berkumur-kumur melanjutkan, “jagain kamu... jinhyuk... mm. _zzz_.”

...sebelum seluruh kesadarannya ditelan habis masuk ke alam mimpi.

jinhyuk tersenyum. pucuk kepala pemuda itu dihirupnya rakus-rakus.

“tidur, wooshin,” ujarnya, sambil ikut memejamkan mata _._ “mana bisa ngejagain orang banyak kalau kamu ngantuk terus.”

jinhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa _wooshin_ yang hanya bekerja sebagai seorang jurnalis bisa berjanji untuk _menjaganya_ , seseorang yang setiap harinya sarapan bahaya dengan pistol tertodong di tulang baji. _yang penting sentimennya,_ batin jinhyuk, seraya melingkarkan tangannya kuat di sekeliling wooshin. sentimen sederhana, padahal. tapi sukses menyulut hangat ke seluruh pembuluh darah jinhyuk dan membuat panas perutnya membuncah seolah dia tengah jatuh cinta lagi kepada wooshin untuk yang pertama kalinya.

tapi wooshin sudah berjanji. yang tidak diketahui jinhyuk malam itu adalah bagaimana janji yang terlisan setengah-sadar itu nantinya akan terpatri jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar wooshin, dan mengekal bersama terbitnya singgasana fajar di ufuk horizon.)

* * *

yah, untungnya, urusan kepolisiannya selalu bisa digantikan orang lain.

itu tepat pukul tujuh sore di pinggiran atap gedung park hyatt seoul ketika jinhyuk bisa merasakan seseorang tengah menempelkan ujung sebuah senapan kepada batok kepalanya. skenario ini begitu lumrah terpatri di otot memori jinhyuk sampai-sampai dia tahu jenis senapan apa yang sekarang tertodong kepadanya _—_ laras panjang, kah?

“sendirian saja, detektif?”

 _lavender_.

betapa dia merindukan wangi itu. 

jinhyuk menurunkan rokok di mulutnya dan menyaksikan percikan api yang ditimbulkannya jatuh dan menghilang di udara. “kau pikir aku akan datang bersama siapa?” 

senyumnya teretas lamat, melirik bayangan si pemilik popor bedil lewat ekor matanya _—_ juga berhati-hati untuk tidak berpindah posisi barang satu milimeter saja jika dia tidak ingin berakhir tanpa kepala malam ini. dan kalau bertahun-tahun lalu jinhyuk tidak akan pernah mengasosiasikan kata benda _popor bedil_ dengan adjektiva _anggun_ , itu hanya karena dia belum bertemu dengan wooseok saja. tapi itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuk meremehkan kemampuannya, atau refleksnya. sebaliknya: puntung rokoknya di tangan wooseok justru jauh lebih berbahaya daripada senapan itu di kedua tangan jinhyuk.

“entahlah,” gumam wooseok, menekan ujung senapan itu lebih keras ke batok kepala jinhyuk dan memaksanya untuk merunduk lebih jauh lagi. “detektif jaehwan, mungkin. bukannya dia yang mati-matian membelamu selama kau di pengadilan?”

ah, ya. tentang _pengadilan—_ dia belum cerita, ya?

jinhyuk tidak memiliki banyak kenangan tentang pengadilan. ada sesuatu yang traumatis dan terasa mencekik dari bagaimana serangkaian proses penjatuhan hukuman itu berlangsung, dan membuat jinhyuk hanya ingin mengingat hal-hal yang baiknya saja. bagaimana kim jaehwan selalu menempatkan dirinya sendiri di antara jinhyuk dan vonis penjara yang tinggal sejengkal lagi dikenakan kepadanya, misal. sersan seungwoo yang turut naik ke atas mimbar untuk mengutarakan pembelaannya meskipun dia sendiri lah yang memborgol jinhyuk ke tempat itu, misal. fakta bahwa vonis penjara seumur hidupnya entah bagaimana caranya bisa turun begitu jauh sampai hanya menjadi skorsing dari pekerjaan lapangannya selama setahun penuh, misal.

oh, dia juga dikenakan alat pelacak selama bepergian keluar untuk setahun kedepan _._ paham betul bahwa di detik ini juga, ada seorang pegawai pemerintahan yang duduk di balik monitor dan merekam setiap pergerakan dan silabel yang keluar dari mulutnya, presensi spasialnya divisualisasikan sebagai titik merah yang berkedip di atas citra satelit beresolusi tinggi.

“hutang budi dibawa mati,” jawabnya pelan, membuat referensi kepada jaehwan dan segala kebaikan yang telah dilakukannya untuk jinhyuk, meskipun dakwaannya sebagai pengkhianat negara itu benar adanya dan sebetulnya pantas-pantas saja kalau dia dijebloskan ke penjara. diliriknya wooseok penuh arti. “kau sudah tahu sejeong mata-matanya gian-luca sejak kapan?”

(“ _apa yang pernah dilakukan sejeong kepadamu, wooseok?”_ )

sudut bibir wooseok menukik. “kaupikir dari mana aku pertama kali mendapatkan luka itu?”

_detektif sejeong tidak punya pacar_ , sersannya selalu bilang begitu.

kalau saja jinhyuk langsung memahami konotasi di balik kalimat itu di kali pertama dia mendengarnya dari sersan seungwoo, maka waktu dan energi yang terbuang habis untuk berdoa atas kelancaran urusan sejeong tiap gadis itu bilang dia ‘ _ada kencan_ ’ bisa dimanfaatkan jinhyuk untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat _—_ seperti memergokinya sedang membocorkan informasi kepolisian kepada gian-luca, paling mungkinnya. entahlah. selama ini, jinhyuk pikir akan selalu ada limitasi seberapa sering manusia bisa dikecewakan oleh dunia. baru-baru ini saja dia menyadari kalau dia ingin orang-orang berhenti mengecewakannya, ya, dia juga harus berhenti menaruh banyak harapan terhadap orang-orang itu.

tapi jinhyuk _tahu_ dia berhak untuk kecewa kali ini. dan menuntut agar semua orang agar diazab, barangkali _—_ kapten dan sersannya sendiri, terutama, karena tega betul menyembunyikan informasi sepenting ini dari jinhyuk dan membuatnya terlanjur bersimpati kepada musuh sendiri.

“malam dimana aku memutuskan untuk singgah di tempatmu untuk sementara waktu,” mulai wooseok, membawa memorinya bervakansi kepada malam bersejarah itu, “gian-luca menggantung harga di atas kepalamu dan memintaku secara personal untuk melakukannya.”

jinhyuk bergumam. “sejeong ada di sana?”

“mhmm.”

(‘ _ganggu kencanku sekali lagi dan kamu bakal mati betulan, jinhyuk._ ’)

dipikir-pikir kembali, pesan itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong _—_ justru bagian _mati betulan_ itu membuat jinhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah sejeong betulan memaknainya secara literal _._ _heh_.

“kau bilang apa pada gian-luca?”

“kau berharap aku bakalan bikin pernyataan cintaku untukmu di hadapannya?” wooseok berdecih, entah sadar atau tidak atas satu frase krusial yang baru saja meluncur bersama rentetan ancamannya. yang jelas, jinhyuk tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sekarang. “jelas kutolak. gian-luca marah, dan gadismu itu menyerangku.”

“seorang cewek bisa membuat _mu_ berdarah?” sengaja, jinhyuk memalsukan decak kecewa. rokok itu akhirnya dimatikan dengan ia menekan ujungnya pada tembok pembatas atap gedung. “performamu makin lama makin mengecewakan, ivory. mungkin sudah waktunya untuk turun panggung... kau tahu. menikah dan berumahtangga _—_ ”

untuk suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dipahaminya, genggaman wooseok terhadap senjatanya mengendur usai jinhyuk berujar demikian. dia memanfaatkan momentum itu untuk berpivot seratus delapan puluh derajat, menyikut popor bedil wooseok hingga senjata itu terlempar ke seberang atap jauhnya, dan mengunci pemuda itu dalam sebuah _headlock_. sekuens ini terjadi dengan begitu cepat dan _mudah—_ membuat jinhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah wooseok sengaja menurunkan seluruh defensnya semata karena dia menginginkan _jinhyuk_ untuk berbuat demikian. tapi toh keduanya berakhir dalam posisi dimana mereka bisa saling mendengar irama detak jantung dan deru napas satu sama lain, dan segalanya tidak pernah terasa begitu _benar_.

wooseok tersenyum, kendati kesulitan berbicara dengan lengan jinhyuk melingkari lehernya tanpa ampun. “tidak kapok berurusan denganku, detektif?”

jinhyuk berbisik di telinganya,

“nggak akan pernah.”

sebab kali terakhir park hyatt seoul terbakar sampai jadi timbunan abu, jinhyuk memperingati hari dimana dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri tergelincir ke dalam lubang kelinci tanpa ujung. tapi hari ini, park hyatt seoul berdiri dengan megah seolah-olah dia tidak pernah terbakar habis dan jinhyuk pun merasa baik-baik saja. 

tidak semuanya yang hangus jadi abu selamanya menjadi abu.

akan selalu ada park hyatt seoul untuk dibangun kembali.

akan selalu ada lavender yang mekar di antara timbunan abu itu.

retaliasinya datang dalam sekejap mata. wooseok memelintir lengan jinhyuk dengan mudah dan mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding pembatas atap gedung, namun alih-alih melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan jinhyuk jatuh dari lantai tigapuluh sekian, pemuda itu merenggut kerah mantelnya dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya seperti dia ingin berbisik kepada jinhyuk dengan cara yang amat posesif, _kamu tahu kamu akan selalu aman bersamaku_.

dan kali ini, jinhyuk percaya.

maka dirangkumnya rahang si pemuda, sementara ciumannya membalas sebuah, _aku tahu_.

 _aku tahu_.

i think villains in general provide better, more epic romances because they’re allowed to go to extremes. they’re allowed to put their love over the greater good. they’re allowed to be selfish. the best a hero can offer you is number two, because their duty comes first. villains, though. villains will burn down the world for a last kiss goodbye.

— **anonymous**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta say this is definitely not the usual stuff i'd write, but it was still very fun that i got to experiment with this genre. this was hella dark compared to what the original prompter had asked for, i'm very sorry! pinky promise i'll come back with a lighter, more comedic superhero genre, aha. so glad that i managed to finish this before november ends. this has been a work in progress since january! also huUuUge thanks to everyone who has joined my [200 words a day writing sprint](https://course.dulcetines.me/#cf7aaaa2d75e4a6b8ef2b98ece38f90c). it's been an honor sprinting alongside you all this month. i would never finish this one if it wasn't for everyone inside the course. *salutes* 
> 
> thank you for reading! let me know how you guys thought. come say hi on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dulcetines) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/dulcetines)!


End file.
